Infinite Stratos: Truth be Told (Hans Günsche Sarashiki)
by WTFasiancanadian
Summary: "Strongest Creature in the world", "The monster of Russia", and "Rampaging Beast". Such titles fit for the man, Hans Günsche Sarashiki. How will he affect the story of Infinite Stratos: Truth be Told? Hugely inspired by the story.
1. OC profile

**Hans Günsche Sarashiki** (更識 ガンチェ ハンス, _Sarashiki Ganche Hansu_ ) is a current IS Academy's bodyguard and has affiliated with the Russian Government and Sarashiki's Family for several generations.

" _The man who instills fear and despair that even the toughest people in the world would crumble to. Bring 100...1000...or even a millions of armies, you would still feel the winning chance against this "being" is 0. On land, sea, and air, he is a being who is known as the strongest creature among all living things. He is the "Rampaging beast", Hans Günsche Sarashiki!"-_ _Satella Montgomery Hansenberg_

Character: Name: Hans Günsche Sarashiki  
Age: At least 200 years old  
Gender: Male  
Species: Human (Former), Modified Werewolf

Affiliations:

Waffen-SS (Former)

The Red Army (Former)

Founder and Head of Spetsnaz GRU (Former)

Founder and Head of KGB (Former)

Sarashiki's Family

The Government of Russian Federation

IS Academy

Aliases:

Strongest Creature in the World

Rampaging Beast

Monster of Russia

Relatives:

Tatenashi Katana Sarashiki (adopted great-great-granddaughter)

Kanzashi Sarashiki (adopted great-great-granddaughter)

Tsukiko Sarashiki (adopted great-granddaughter)

Laura Bodewig (Descendent Biological Clone)

Chloe Chronicle (Descendent Biological Clone)

Theme:

watch?v=U8aWCIr3UQQ

watch?v=k6fF10Qwfhg

watch?v=gfW1bkPI8Kc

watch?v=lLTa04YVqkk

watch?v=9TGEHwlM8tc&t=69s

watch?v=znnk9PlU7jk

Fanfiction appearance:

Truth Be Told Chapter ?

Appearance: Hans Günsche Sarashiki is a tall man with snow white hair, bloody red eyes, and somewhat tanned skin. He still wears a full uniform in the main story, which consists of an overcoat similar to the green DAK ( _Deutsches Afrikakorps)_ Greatcoat with its neckguard constantly turned up and an M43 officer's cap emblazoned with the Totenkopf symbol, despite his affiliation and accomplishment with Russia in the past and current. His trousers are a darker shade of green and he wears boots. Underneath his coat, Hans is shown to be extremely muscular. His wolf form, like his hair, is white and fur can manifest along his body even in his human form.

Personality: Hans is mostly an expressionless man, not speaking a single word throughout the series. It is unknown why this is so, whether he is simply taciturn or unable to speak. His exact personality is hard to place, though he is utterly obedient and absolutely monstrous in battle. Even in battle or enduring pain, the werewolf's expressions do not change much. His most expressive moments were during the battle when Tatsuya managed to get a draw and Izanagi managed to beat him in the Ceremony of Head Orimura many years ago, surprising and alarming Hans.

Despite seemingly expressionless man, Hans seems to care for his family very much. One of the evidence is When Kanzashi and Tatenashi were kidnapped when they were kids, Hans went Rampant across the city to find them and when he did, he killed all the kidnappers. Another is when Tsukiko was heavily injured from battle, he let out of his anger and killing intent unintentionally. The only time he was smiling or happy is when he finally met his match against Tatsuya, where he actually enjoyed the battle.

Seemingly similar to ideal of Tatsuya, Hans does not seem to interfere with affairs of the government nor any of the clans/clan members other than his primary objectives, which is protecting the IS academy students, civilians and the UN members. This became clear when the SAIS attacked the academy, but Hans did not attack them due to their intention merely testing the humans instead of wiping out the entire Japan population. This is because Hans used this as a "training" for Ichika and others, where he saw the potential for all of them, especially Ichika, which he believes that he will surpass even Izanagi. When the Crystal Doll attacked, Hans only protected students who did not had a personal IS or the enemies were too overwhelming for any of them.

Powers and Abilities: Dubbed as the "Strongest Creature in the World", he is one of the most powerful being in the earth and many question if he is really a human due to his supernatural abilities. Later, it was found out that Hans was a part of an experiment to create super soldiers with different kinds of animal in order to combat the Allies during the World War 2. Hans fights with little regard for the damage done to his own body, this is likely because of regenerative properties. He was so powerful that previous generations of Orimura heads attempted to fight him but lost with exception of 2 people, Tatsuya Orimura and Izanagi Orimura. It was considered a honor or recommended to become the Head of Orimura if he/she survives the fight or manages to land a hit on him. According to Izanami, during the "Collapse", Hans fought her, Shizuka, Minazuki, and shiori while under the effect of the [Insanity Overload] and manages to get draw with injuries on both sides and even warned her daughters and nieces to avoid fighting with him at all cost. Even before the experimentation, Hans managed to beat 1000 soldiers without taking any break nor having a weapon. Despite being so powerful, he does not taunt or jeer at his opponents, only glaring menacingly and intensely at them with his eyes.

Powers

 **Superhuman Accuracy** : Hans can accurately aim a weapon and hit a target without looking at them, as seen when he manages to shoot multiple Mondo Grosso competitors without even looking.

 **Superhuman Strength** : He is strong enough to bend steel bars and shatter limbs with a single kick. His punches and kicks can also manages to completely destroy the IS's Shields an with good few punches and kicks. He was able to compete with and overwhelm the previous orimura generations several times during their fight, in one case smashing unknown Orimura Head through the floor with enough power to nearly destroy his morale leaving him to state he was "Too powerful". He casually kicked away a missile that military shot at him with enough force to completely bend the entire casing. He was able to kick Tatsuya with enough force to make him bleed, something that not even Tadao can pull off.

 **Superhuman Speed** : He can move far faster than the finest human athlete. During the "The Battle of the Gods", he was able to surprise Tatsuya with his massive speed and delivered a devastating punches and kicks to him. Later, in "The Collapse", after the aftermath of the battle with the 4 Orimura Sisters, he traveled across the city with astonishing speed appearing as a bolt of lightning while being injured. Currently, he is so fast that even the higher generations of IS can lose track of him.

 **Superhuman Reflexes** : His reflexes are similarly enhanced and are much faster than those of the most physically fit human, he could easily dodge automatic gunfire, missiles, and lasers. He was able to avoid Minazuki's wires in "The Collapse" and dodge a kick from Shizuka traveling at high speeds just exiting a cloud of smoke. He could also dodge Izanami's attacks with ease, remaining untouched by them through the duration of the fight. One of his most impressive feats in the series is the fact Hans was able to intercept Minazuki's monofilament wires that most people would stand no chance against. These feats imply that his overall speed and reflexes exceeds most people.

 **Superhuman Durability/Stamina** : His iron-like flesh can mostly withstand Minazuki's wires, which can easily slice solid steel, even as they are tightened around his bare neck. He can fall great distances without sustaining any damage, seen when he is deployed during the great battle in "The Collapse" and "The Battle of the Gods". He was able to withstand blows from Tatsuya and remain standing. Despite being outclassed by Izanagi, he was able to keep fighting without any breaks nor caring of his injuries. He withstood a large nearby explosion from a missile that left him completely unscathed.

 **Regeneration** : Hans has potent regenerative ability, as he quickly regenerated his mutilated hand and legs as well as many other injuries sustained by Minazuki's including having half his head shredded by wires. During his fight Izanagi, his limbs are destroyed and reconstructed several times and he is even impaled, but neither are lasting injuries. He must be dealt very heavily damaged in order to be his regeneration to be slower.

 **Immortality** : Hans appears exactly as he does many years ago during "The Battle of the Gods" and "The Collapse". He also still look exactly the same since the pictures of him during the World War 2. This would indicate he has biological immortality. However, he is not a true immortal, as he is vulnerable to very strong attacks if resistant to everything else.

 **Shapeshifting** : Hans can turn, at will, into a half-man, half-wolf creature and a monstrous huge wolf. In this form, he can stretch to great lengths. He has 2 forms, the first form is where he become half-man, half-work creature and he comes stronger than his human form, and his 2nd form is even stronger than his previous forms where he turns into a monstrous huge wolf, which he discovered after the "The Collapse"

Abilities

 **Formidable Combatant** : Hans is a formidable hand-to-hand combatant with decades, maybe longer, of experience and an expert in the use of weapons. His marksmanship skills with his guns and grenades surpasses any people in the world. He also has some expertise in the Weaponries and Infinite Stratos. He was able to go toe-to-toe with Tatsuya for countless hours. He can also adapt and learn his opponent quite quickly, which led to him able to somewhat compete with Izanagi.

 **Intimidation** : With his overwhelming aura, Hans releases his power and killing intent to his enemies in order to render them knock unconscious, instill fear or avoid fighting/wasting time on much weaker opponents. His intimidation is so overwhelming that even the "Demons" like Saya Orimura, Chisaya Orimura, and Misaki Orimura was frozen in fear from his presence. Even one of the most powerful Orimura member like Izanami was slightly sweating.

Weapons: In addition to his natural abilities, the Captain possesses two modified Mauser C96s with incredibly long barrels, a combat knife, 2 PPSH-41, and a large amount of Model 24 and RPG-43 stalk hand grenades, which all of them are Anti-IS modified bullets and explosives.

Battle Logs:

Past Battles

Vs 1000 Wehrmacht Soldiers (Won)

Vs Many Red Army Soldiers (Won)

Vs Many Waffen-SS Soldiers (Won)

Vs Adolf Hitler (Won, killed him)

Vs Previous Orimura Generations (Won)

Vs Tadao Orimura (Interrupted by Tatsuya, was winning)

Vs Tatsuya Orimura (Draw, both sides heavily injured)

Vs Izanagi Orimura (Lost)

Vs Izanami Orimura, Shizuka Orimura, Minazuki Orimura, and Shiori Orimura (Draw, both side suffered injuries but slightly more to Orimura sisters)

Vs 20 Kidnappers (Won)

Present Battles

Vs 5 Mondo Grosso Competitors (Won)

Vs Archangel (No winner, testing each other strength)

Vs Crystal Doll (Won)


	2. vsbattlewiki version by Unicorn Gundam

Hans Gunsche Sarashiki Profile

 **Powers and Stats:**

 **Tier:** **8-C to 8-A** | **7-C to 7-B** | **7-A to 6-B**

 **Name:** Hans Gunsche Sarashiki, formerly known as Hans Gunsche, the Rampaging Beast, the Monster of Russia, the Strongest Creature in the World, the Man Who can destroy the World.

 **Origin:** Infinite Stratos: Truth Be Told

 **Gender:** Male

 **Age:** At least over 200 years old

 **Classification:** Human (Former), Modified Werewolf

 **Powers and Abilities:** Superhuman strength, speed, durability, stamina, agility, and endurance, Immortality (Type 3), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Shape shifting, Pseudo-Flight (can kick air so fast that he can appear like he is flying), Enhanced Senses,

 **Attack Potency:** **Building Level to Multi-City Blocks Level** (He can easily destroy many building during his many battle against the Nazi and a single punch from him at full power can create large crater that cover many miles, incapable of being match by lesser foe) | **Town to City Level** (Match Tatsuya in Battle of God, make the Orimura Sister actually scare at his presence a feat that is almost impossible to pull off, He was able to compete with and overwhelm the previous orimura generations several times during their fight, fought a long battle against the Orimura Sisters)

 **Speed:** **Hypersonic+** (Was already faster than every man made-machine in WW2, can keep up with the 21st Orimura head with ease, he can easily dodges automatic gunfire, missiles, and lasers, avoids Minazuki wire during the collapse) | **High Hypersonic +** (faster than even the 21st Orimura Head keep up with, easily match and surprise Tatsuya with his speed and deliver many blows to him, ripped Minazuki wire apart, dodge Shizuka kick and exit a cloud of smoke, and dodging Izanami continuous barrage of attack and techniques)

 **Lifting Strength:** **Building Level to Multi-City Blocks Level** (Can lift the building with one hand) | **Town to City Level**

 **Striking Strength:** **Building Level to Multi-City Blocks Level** (He is strong enough to bend steel bars and shatter limbs with a single kick. His punches and kicks can also manages to completely destroy the IS's Shields with a good few punches and kicks. He casually kicked away a missile that military shot at him with enough force to completely bend the entire casing)| **Town to City Level** (He was able to kick Tatsuya with enough force to make him bleed, something that not even Tadao can pull off. Also delivered many blow to the Orimura sisters that leave bleed a lot.)

 **Durability:** **Building Level to Multi-City Blocks Level** (Completely unfazed by many weapons such as sniper rifle, machine guns, Bazooka, and lasers, His iron-like flesh can mostly withstand Minazuki's wires, which can easily slice solid steel, even as they are tightened around his bare neck, He can fall great distances without sustaining any damage) | **Town to City Level** (He was able to withstand blows from Tatsuya and remain standing and withstood a large nearby explosion from a missile that left him completely unscathed.)

 **Stamina:** **Almost inexhaustible** (Was able to go toe to toe with Tatsuya for countless hours, in the Collapse he battle the four Orimura sisters all at once to a complete stand still for a very long time. He is immune to all diseases and holds little necessity for food or beverages. Is capable of fighting for weeks or months on end)

 **Range:** **Hundred of Meters** (His casual attack can cover a very long distance) | **Tens of Kilometers** (Every of his stronger attack could easily generate natural disaster that can cover the entire cities in his 1st half human and werewolf form at full power.)

 **Standard Equipment:** In addition to his natural abilities, Hans possesses two modified Mauser C96s with incredibly long barrels, a combat knife, 2 PPSH-41, and a large amount of Model 24 and RPG-43 stalk hand grenades, which all of them are Anti-IS modified bullets and explosives.

 **Intelligence:** Vastly Superhuman Intellect (As a modified superhuman, Hans mind can process information at speeds far faster than most humans. He is also capable of understand many languages such as Germany, French, Japanese and many others. He is also a combat genius and a master of virtually every form of combat known to mankind, and is an erudite in numerous fields of learning in his childhood).

 **Weaknesses:** Can be harm by stronger attack, and his regeneration can be slow down by a much stronger attack.

 **Feats:**

· State by everyone to be the strongest man or Creature in the Worlds.

· None could see his shot at the Mondo Competitors

· Won against every battle that he fought during WW2 and the Cold War.

· Won against the 21st up to 24th Orimura Heads.

· Was an equal to Tatsuya

· Keep up with Izanagi for few minutes before being overpowered.

· Battle the Four Orimura Sisters all at once and was virtually untouchable for the first half of the battle.

· Fought evenly against Archangel and the Crystal Doll

· Easily dominate the Prodigy (Saya, Misaki and Chisaya) without any problems

· Can survive Magma

 **Notable Attacks/Techniques:**

 **Key:** **Human form** | **Half-Human and Werewolf form** | **Full Werewolf form (Unlocked later in the story)**

 **Note:** Hans power still has the potential to be growing even further but they are still chain by the limiter deep within himself that he needs to break first which he will unlock his Full Werewolf form.

 **Battle Log**

 **Notable Victories:**

· 1,000 Wehermacht Soldier

· Many Red Army Soldiers

· Many Waffen-SS Soldiers

· Adolf Hitler

· Previous Orimura Generations

· 20 Sarashiki Kidnappers

· Crystal Doll (Oracle in disguise)

· 5 Mondo Grosso Competitors

 **Notable Loses:**

· Izanagi Orimura

 **Inconclusive or Equal Matches:**

· Tadao Orimura (Interrupt by Tatsuya, and was winning)

· Tatsuya Orimura (Both combatant couldn't move their body)

· The Four Orimura Matriarchs "Izanami, Shizuka, Minazuki, and Shiori" (Both side sustain great injury, but slightly more to the Orimura Sisters side)

· Archangel (No winner, was testing each other strength)


	3. Chapter 1

In a unknown huge island of forest, a single man was walking.

A man who was currently the strongest and the 25th Head of Orimura family, Tatsuya Orimura.

...

Tatsuya was walking in silence as he passed through multiple trees and animals alike, which the animals ran away due to sheer presence of his power.

"hmm... I should stop for now"

As he stopped in the small open space, Tatsuya sat down and opened his bento that Miyuki gave.

 **-Flashback-**

 _"Are you leaving Tatsuya...?"_

 _As he was leaving Kyoto, Tatsuya turns around and sees Miyuki with worried face._

 _"Yes, I am going to fight "that man""_

 _"... Dear, you know you don't have to fight with him" said Miyuki with even more worried expression._

 _Miyuki knew that the man he was going to fight was the strongest creature in the world._

 _She still vividly remembers when she and the 24th head with her brothers was in meeting with the Sarashiki family._

 _When she saw the tall man with white hair behind the head of Sarashiki family, she felt the overwhelming power coming from him and became fearful._

 _At that time, she knew that he had the power to instantly wipe out everyone in the meeting if he wanted to._

 _She was worried that Tatsuya will get injured badly or worse killed._

 _Seeing her in deep thought and extremely worried expression, Tatsuya snapped out of her._

 _"Miyuki... do not worry about me and worry bout how will you take care of Izanagi with our offsprings..."_

 _Miyuki giggled and responded back_

 _"fufufu... i'm already taking care of Izanagi well Tatsuya, already he's getting along with his sisters."_

 _"..."_

 _Tatsuya made a small smile seeing that his wife was extremely happy._

 _He went back to his original emotionless expression and told Miyuki_

 _"All of our previous generations fought with him and lost, fighting with him will make me gain more respect from our branch and the elders anyway."_

 _"Dear..."_

 _"The Sarashiki has became more cocky recently just because they have him, I will show them that the Orimura family is something thats not to be trifled with..."_

 _Miyuki understands where her husband was coming from and decided to not to speak against it anymore._

 _"I am off, good-bye Miyuki"_

 _As he leaves Kyoto, Miyuki waves good-bye as she still had worried expression_

 **-Flashback ends-**

"hmph..."

Tatsuya expression softened as he saw that Miyuki secretly put bento on his backpack and started eating.

As soon as he finished eating, he heard a loud explosion and sensed 2 presences.

 **BOOM!**

Followed by multiple explosions.

 **Boom! Boom! Boom!**

When the shockwaves from multiple explosions made the trees sent flying and hitting the other trees near him, Tatsuya immediately ran towards the source.

He sensed one of the aura was "that man" and the other aura was very familiar.

 _'That aura, it's Tadao... what is he doing here and why is he fighting that man?'_

As Tatsuya was running towards the source while the explosions were continuing, he saw a figure whizzing by him and hit multiple trees while finally stopping in the ground.

Tatsuya saw the figure and it was Tadao that was injured and bleeding laying down.

"Tadao... what are you doing here?" said Tatsuya as he was walking towards him.

While being injured and bleeding Tadao still had the smile

"I heard that you were going to fight that man, so I wanted to have a piece of him, can't have you take all the glory for yourself huh?"

Tadao laughed and then started to cough and stopped smiling.

"But as expected of the "Strongest creature of the world", that man is no joke!"

As Tadao stopped coughing, both he and Tatsuya sensed the one was approaching in front of him.

 **-(Song: Dragon Ball Z Resurrection "F" OST | Frieza's Transformation Theme | HQ!)-**

As the figure slowly approached both Tatsuya and injured Tadao, the shadow of the trees slowly began to reveal him.

He was tall man with snow white hair, bloody red eyes, and somewhat tanned skin. He wears a full uniform that consists of an overcoat similar to the green DAK ( _Deutsches Afrikakorps)_ Greatcoat with its neckguard constantly turned up and an M43 officer's cap emblazoned with the Soviet Symbols. His trousers are a darker shade of green and he wears boots.

"..."

As the figure stood silence, Tatsuya began to approach him.

"Hans Günsche Sarashiki..."

"..."

Hans still remained silence as Tatsuya stared at him with emotionless expression.

As slighty recovered Tadao stands up, Tatsuya warned Tadao.

"Step back Tadao, you're no match for him."

When Tadao heard Tatsuya's warning, he sensed the rising power of [Jaaku Reiki] from him

 _'Tatsuya's [Jaaku Reiki]! Once he unleashes his full power, nobody can stand up to that... not even me'_

"!" As he sensed Tatsuya's power, he also sensed rising power of Han's as well as he turns into wolf-like form.

 _'That man... is he even human? what is that... thing?'_

As both of the strongest beings slowly releases their power, the weather around them began to change as the clear sky turns into thunderstorm while the animals from the island runs away from their location.

 _'Their power just clashing each other is starting to change the weather and the animals... I don't blame them'_

Tadao sweats with slightly shaken with fear while being excited.

 _'Even I want to run away but... this is a fight that I want to see even if the world ends!'_

When both Tatsuya and Hans released their true power, they suddenly vanished from thin air.

 **BOOOOOOOM!**

Tadao manages to see them both clashing each other fists while very big shockwaves ripple throughout the island and beyond.

The sheer power of both clashing in battle not only split the sky in half, the shockwave also caused tsunamis in the ocean outside of the island.

' _This is truly incredible! If this continues on, the entire gigantic island will sink and causes natural disasters across this part of ocean!'_

 **Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom!**

As both exchanges blows, Tadao was somewhat managing to follow their fight.

 **-(Song ends)-**

 _-Many unknown days later...-_

Tadao lost count of how many days the fight has been going.

As he looks through the surroundings he saw that the gigantic island was completely gone.

Even when the last part of gigantic island sank, he remembers both of them were still fighting in the ocean.

During the fight, he manages to save a boat and began to use his kicks and swam towards them.

He saw both of them badly injured, heavily bleeding, broken bones while laying down in a huge tree that was floating through the ocean.

 _'That was insane... I began to lost count how many days that was, I thought that the world was going to end...'_

Tadao started to walk towards extremely injured Tatsuya and carried him to the boat.

As he was walking, he saw that many soviet boats were coming towards his direction.

When Tadao turns around and saw Hans, he was surprised that in his unconscious and heavily injured state...

He was smiling.

When he manages to put Tatsuya in comfortable position in the boat, he began to swim the opposite direction of the soviet ships.

 _'He's no different... he is one of those people who wanted a good fight who is been bored of this world'_

As he swims through the ocean very fast, he started to laugh.

'I can't believe the oldest being in the world could act like a child who got his favorite candy! Who would've known? ahahahaha!"

The sun began to set and Tadao was 1/4 away from Kyoto while smiling.

 _'That fight between him and Tatsuya... that was truly a ...'_

 **"The Battle of Gods!"**


	4. Chapter 2

**UN Headquarter, Helicopter Landing** **Zone:**

 **(Song: [HD] Call of Duty: Black Ops | Black Ops theme)**

During unknown time of the night, 6 Russian helicopters were approaching the landing zone.

In the Landing Zone, a lone female secretary was waiting for them.

"He has arrived, sir"

"Good, escort him to the meeting"

The Korean secretary turned off the communicator and approached the descending helicopters

As the helicopters landed safely, the secretary stopped in front of the helicopters.

2 figures came out of one of the helicopters and 4 figures from each helicopters, the secretary gave greetings to everyone, especially towards one man in the center.

Welcome to the UN, Hans-nim, I hope that you enjoyed your trip to UN, please follow me.

"..."

 **(0:34)**

As Hans followed the secretary in silence in the large hallway, he was also accompanied by his loyal second-in commands and 20 Spetsnaz menbers, whom were all females.

When they finally arrived at the huge double doors, they entered into a huge meeting inside.

"Hans-nim has arrived sir"

 **(0:50)**

As they walk by the tables of UN, every leaders of the nation stood up and bowed for respect.

When Hans, his second-in-command and 20 Spetsnaz members arrived sat in front of the main table, the secretary spoke in the mic.

"The meeting has begun, please be seated"

 **(1:05)**

As everyone seated accordingly, the UN chief started speaking.

"Thank you for taking your time to come here Mr. Hans, we are all honored for you to be here"

"..."

As Hans and his members sat in silence, he continued.

"We have invited you due to regarding of the proposal that we would like to offer you."

The regular members of the UN murmured curiously, the spetsnaz members were whispering each other.

"Do you know what it is?"

"I have no idea"

"It's probably going to be something for their own personal benefits."

"He's going to reject it again"

The Chief of UN continued speaking, ignoring the whispers.

"Due to the attack of unknown IS and the constant threat from the Phantom Task, the Russian diplomat, Japanese diplomat and I would like to propose to you to become the bodyguard of the IS Academy."

When he finished speaking, the meeting became very loud as the members started to talking one another.

One of the members stood up and yelled on the mic.

"What about our protections?! We are also in constant threat from Phantom Task and other terrorist organization!"

As some of the members also protested as well, the Russian member replied back.

"Should Mr. Hans accept proposal, his IS special forces shall provide protection to us."

When the protesting died down, the chief of UN spoke to Hans.

"We shall not only offer you unlimited funds and benefits, but we will also provide your private forces with much benefit as we can, So Mr. Hans... will you accept this offer?"

"..."

As Hans sat in silence for 3 seconds, everyone in the meeting fell in silence as they wanted to see Han's answer.

 _Nods_

Hans nods his head, implying that he has accepted the offer.

As the meeting became loud again, the chief of UN has ended the meeting.

"Thank you for accepting the offer Mr. Hans, this meeting is now over."

 **(Song ends)**

(Scene Change)

When Hans was about to enter the IS academy escort helicopter, he stopped as he saw his second-in-command, Sofiya spoke while her and 20 members saluting behind him.

"Commander Hans! We do not know why you are leaving to IS academy but we will not question your decision!"

As Hans stood in silence, she continued.

"All of us here are proud to serve under you sir! We shall be forever grateful for you for taking care of us."

 **"SIR!"**

All of the Spetsnaz saluted loudly as if they were saying good-bye to him.

Hans slowly walked to Sofiya and then did something that was very unexpected of him to do from his forces.

He patted and ruffled her head affectionately.

Sofiya suddently became embarrassed and shy as she broke out of her military façade.

"C-c-c-commander H-Hans!"

As her spetsnaz members became instantly jealous, Hans reached something out of his jacket pockets and gave it to Sofiya.

When she saw the metal that he gave her, she was shocked.

"T-this is!"

It was the badge that assumed commander of the special forces.

"Hans-sama! I-I cant take this, I don't deserve to.."

Hans put the badge on her hand and made small smile to her.

Sofiya and her members been together with Hans very long time to know what he is saying without ever speaking towards them.

 _"Take it, you deserve it, I'm proud of you"_

After he gave the badge, he saluted to his former members and got on the helicopter and took off.

As Sofiya got out of her shocked fase, she saluted back to the helicopter and yelled "thank you sir" very loudly.

When Sofiya was saluting, the 20 members whisper to each other.

"I'm so Jealous of Vice-commander Sofiya..."

"I wish Commander Hans would pat me like that!"

"He always cared about us but never done that to us..."

(Scene change)

Hans was looking through the pictures of IS Academy and the students that he was protecting in the Helicopter.

As he was looking at them, he noticed one picture that caught interest of him.

It was the sole male of the IS Academy, Ichika Orimura.

He had heard about the sole male that can operate an IS when it can only operated by female.

As he observed deeply, he knew that he looked exactly like him.

The man who defeated him in the past.

 _"Izanagi Orimura..."_


	5. Chapter 3

_"Hans Günsche Sarashiki has apparently accepted the offer to become a bodyguard at IS academy, the exact reason is currently unknown and the UN has no comments so far..."_

"..."

As Hans saw himself in the TV news channel getting almost swarmed by the journalists, he heard the intercom from the helicopter pilot.

"Welcome to the IS Academy, sir"

"..."

When Hans look down, he saw the huge island that was the IS Academy.

"..."

After looking around the entire island, the helicopter landed in front of the IS Academy.

In the front, was the IS Principal who was waiting for Hans to arrive. As Hans got out of the helicopter, he was greeted by her at the entrance.

"Thank you for coming Hans-sama, please follow me to the office."

"..."

Hans and the IS Principal both walked through the hallway of the IS academy to her office.

As both of them passed by, the students who saw them started to whisper.

"The rumors were true...!"

"He really is here!"

"Kyaaa! He's so hot!"

"But he looks so scary..."

When they arrive at the office, both of them entered and sat seats across to each other.

"Hans-sama, i was surprised to hear that you were willing to be part of security at this academy, is there a specific reason?"

"..."

When Hans remained silence, the principal sighs

"If it's something that you do not want to say, then i understand."

The principal gave the files, documents and a cell phone to Hans from the desk.

"Here are security details of the Academy, the locations of the students, and a cell phone to text to me or the teachers if you have any questions or any intruders to alert us."

"..."

As Hans look through the IS Academy maps, structures and security details, the Principal also gave her a card key.

"This key is not only for your room but also to have access to any of the places that are off limits for students as well"

Hans take the card key and puts in his pocket as well as the documents, files and maps.

"The female students may be overwhelming since you and Ichika are the only males, but i hope that you will enjoy here Hans-sama"

"..."

When Hans was finished with the meeting and step out of the office, he was greeted by both Tatenashi and Kanzashi.

"Hans-sama..."

"..."

Hans saw both of the sisters bows 45 degree towards him and knew what they were going to ask

"Hans-sama... I thought it was just a rumor that you were going to work here, but its actually true... may i ask what is the reason for you to come at IS Academy?" Tatenashi voice was full of curiosity while Kanzashi was was still bowing due to her shyness.

"..."

As Hans remained silence, Tatenashi looked at his eyes trying to guess his reason.

"...is it because of the attack that happened recently?"

 _nods_

When Hans nodded his head, Tatenashi still remainded suspicious.

 _"I see, the government sent him to protect us in the future but i know there's something more than to that... Hans-sama just don't take offers randomly, he always have his reasons if he does, is it because Ichika lost byakushiki?"_

Tatenashi continues to figure out the true reason but...

 **Ding Dong!**

The bell rung indicating that class is about to begin.

"Thank you for coming to IS Academy Hans-sama, we both have to go to our class, I hope that you will enjoy your stay here."

"..."

As both Tatenashi and Kanzashi bowed to say good-bye, Hans started to walk across the hallway of the class.

He walks by multiple classroom and see the students and teacher in class.

When he was at class 1-1, he stopped and looked at the class and particularly focused on 2 people that were in there, Ichika Orimura and Chifuyu Orimura.

"..."

Hans continued to observe both of them but when he was noticed by them, he started to walk pass by the class.

The students in the class started to whisper after seeing him.

"Hey who was that?"

"He looked really scary..."

"Don't you know? He's the one that's gonna be our security"

"He looked really hot..."

"There is going to be another male? Kyaaa!"

As whispers started to get loud, Chifuyu was getting irritated.

"Quiet! Focus on the lecture"

"Hai!"

Chifuyu stood up and walk towards the door

"Yamada-sensei, i'll be back, continue your lecture without me"

"H-hai!"

As Chifuyu left the classroom, Ichika and the 5 girls were suddenly curious about the new security guard.

 _"Is that the new security guard? I'm glad that i'm not the only male here..."_

Ichika fell relieved while the girls had different responses from him

 _"mmmm... "_

Houki and Cecilia was getting shivers from the stares from him.

 _"Who is that...?"_

While Rin also had the same reaction, he was curious who he was.

 _"He really looks scary..."_

Charlotte was scared of him, but out of all of them Laura was internally shaken the most

 _"There is no doubt about it, those eyes and posture is someone who's been in a military for very long time... but why do i feel like he is someone so familiar to me?"_

Yamada saw that the girls and Ichika was in deep thinking and shyly called them

"Ano..."

Ichika and 5 girls broke out of their deep thought and focused on the lecture.

''''Sorry Yamada-sensei'''''

Yamada smiled and continued on her lecture

"It's okay, now as i was saying..."

(Scene Change)

Chifuyu continued to walk through the hallway and caught up to Hans and called him.

"Wait"

Hans stopped and turned around in front of Chifuyu.

 _"Hans Günsche Sarashiki, th_ _e man who is from th_ _e Sarashiki family and s_ _erv_ _es th_ _e gov_ _ernm_ _ent_ _..._ _"_

While she was walking towards him, she remembered of the incident that happened back in Mondo Grosso.

 _"He's the one that fought against 5 Mondo Grosso competitors and won... even i couldn't believe my eyes when he pulled it off but either way, he was sent here to protect Ichika..."_

Chifuyu finally reached to Hans and greeted Hans with respect.

"Hello Mr. Hans, my name is Chifuyu Orimura and the teacher at IS academy."

"..."

As Hans remained silence, Chifuyu realized something.

 _"He's mute"_

Chifuyu continued to speak with him

"With you here, the students will feel and will be more safe in the academy and I thank you for that"

 _nods_

Satisfied with the response that she got from him, Chifuyu was going back to class.

"I must go back to class to help Yamada-sensei, good-bye Mr. Hans"

 _nods_

As Hans turn around and started to walk through the other end of hallway, Chifuyu was still on alert.

 _"That man... I still don't know much about him, i need to be careful."_

When Hans disappeared from her sight, Chifuyu turned around and started walking back to class.


	6. Author's Note

Hey Hey whats up guys

This is my first time writing fanfiction like this and english is not my first language, please dont judge me too hard on the flow and the grammar of the story ;-; (You guys are welcome to criticize it, im open to anything)

thankfully i'm on break for college for month so i have lots of time to work on it.

I'm planning to work on other stuff too, so be sure to check out any other ones that i've made!

The previous chapter is based on event after the IS academy was attacked by Archangel and Ichika lost his Byakushiki and currently working to fixing it.

As you see, i'm kinda skipping through the flow and some parts if u see it in the future.

This is because the fanfiction Truth Be Told of Infinite Stratos will be same throughout and i'm just adding parts where Hans is going to be.

I will be bit disorganized in the timeline but after i re-read the fanfic, i'll organize it well.

Anyway thats all i want to say.

Thank you guys for reading!


	7. Chapter 4 (Chapter 21 of Truth be Told)

**Quick Author note: Hey guys, just a quick note that if u see a 4 dots that's spaced that means the story from the chapter is same in truth be told except at this certain point. I don't want to copy paste all the work of his/her fanfiction since i feel like that's not a right thing to do. Anyway please enjoy! This is one of the longest chapter i feel like I've ever done... .**

.

.

.

.

"Uhhhhh..."

Chifuyu's vision blurred, the wounds that she incurred now started to take their toll on her. She felt her arms and legs losing their strength and her mind started to becoming hazy. Just before Chifuyu fainted her mother gave her some parting words. Izanami leaned down on Chifuyu and whispered to her

"The shattered pieces will be mended and our family will be while again."

Chifuyu's vision finally blacked out as she collapsed due to her wounds, Izanami looked at her daughter with an unchanging expression and just vanished in the darkness. But she isn't set to leave yet; She is still set for one more thing, visiting her long lost son. Ichika Orimura; however, she failed to notice the presence that was hiding nearby.

"..."

Hans stepped out of the darkness looked at the place where Izanami disappeared and then saw wounded Chifuyu lying down unconscious.

"..."

Seeing that she needed medical attention, Hans picked up Chifuyu with both of his arms and disappeared from sight.

(Scene Change)

Maya was walking in a hallway on her way to her room after long exhausting day of paperwork at her staff room.

 _ **WHOOSH**_

When Hans appeared in front of her seemingly out of nowhere, Maya got extremely startled and fell to the ground and lost her glasses.

"M-m-mr. Hans! Y-You scared me! What is..."

Maya got her glasses back andsaw wounded and unconscious Chifuyu in his arms and become alarmed and serious.

"Orimura-sensei, She's in need of treatment! We need to take her to the hospital immediately!"

As Maya called the staff and the hospital of IS academy, Hans gently let of his arms and gave unconscious Chifuyu to Maya as he was looking at something outside of the window.

"M-Mr. Hans?"

When Maya looked at Chifuyu in her arms and then looked back up, she saw that Hans have disappeared from sight.

(Scene Change)

Ichika slept like a child throughout the peaceful night but unknown to him that a person from his past is staring at him, this intruder slipped inside the room without stirring anything as if a shadow silently passing through.

"Ufufufufufufufu..."

Compared to earlier, Izanami looked more like a mother looking at her long lost child. Her red burning eyes lost their terrifying gleam and only glowed faintly like candles, Izanami softened up when she looked at her son's peaceful face. She walked closer and sat on the bed.

"Ichika..."

Izanami held out her hands and touched her son's cheeks. The sinister look she had earlier vanished like an illusion, now she wore a gentle expression. She leaned down and touched her son's forehead with hers; she looked at her son's face up close.

"A very long time, a very long time that i haven't held you. My precious son you have grown up."

Izanami mumbled but the happiness in her words are obvious. She rose from the intimate distance she had with her son and caressed her son's cheek; Izanami's expression grew softer as she tenderly traced the features of her sons face.

"I never thought you'd grow up to look so much like your father and your soothing presence, your purity grew even more."

Izanami revealed a melting smile as she planted a long kiss on her son's forehead.

"Sleep well, my son. It won't be long until you and your sisters will return to the family."

Izanami rose from the bed after her affectionate gesture but before she could vanish, she sensed a familiar and disturbing presence behind her.

 **(Song: [HD] Call of Duty: Black Ops | Spetsnaz theme)**

"!"

"..."

As Hans appeared from the window with his red eyes glowing with the moon light shining behind him, Izanami chuckled

"well, well, well... I thought i sensed someone familiar but i never thought it would be you who would be living among these pathetic humans..."

 _ **"DOG!"**_

Izanami turned around and faced Hans face to face while having a twisted wicked smile.

"..."

Hans and Izanami stared at each other like a standstill but when they noticed Ichika was waking up they both disappeared from sight and left as if they were never there in the first place.

(Scene Change)

 **(0:36)**

Both Hans and Izanami appeared in the same place where Chifuyu was originally taking a nightly walk.

"..."

Hans was silent as he stared directly at Izanami while she was wickedly smiling.

"Are you worried that i might cause a scene? I'm not here to cause commotion, i'm just here to see Chifuyu and my precious son."

"..."

As Hans continues to stare at her in silence, Izanami continued to speak to him.

"but i never thought that out of all the people i knew... you would be here in this pathetic place."

"..."

"What is you real goal? is it perhaps to stop my son to return to the family?

"..."

"Even if you tried to stop him, it doesn't matter... he will learn about us eventually and return to us"

As Hans continued to stay silence, Izanami was starting to get slightly irritated.

"Hmph... it's pointless talking to you at this point you mute dog."

"..."

 **(1:20)**

Hans remained emotionless despite Izanami's insult to him and turned around and walked the other way.

Seeing the opportunity when Hans turned around, Izanami wickedly smile and started to taunt Hans.

"I have never thought that a mute dog like you are already quite fit well with these humans. Your mother must be proud to have a dog like you who are so easily tamed. What a pathetic mother you have."

 **SNAP**

When Izanami insulted Hans about his mother, she saw the ground cracked instantly due to his power and then later saw Hans vanished from his spot.

 **(1:32)**

"!"

Izanami saw Hans turns around and went up to her instantly and punched her, only to be blocked by her hands

"..."

As Hans remained still while she was blocking his fist, Izanami noticed that his red eyes were glowing brighter.

"Fufufu... Did i hit a nerve?"

"..."

Both stood silence for a second and then vanished instantly.

 **(1:52)**

 **"AHAHAHAHAHA!"**

Izanami voice changed into a demonic laugh as she attacks Hans with furious amount jabs and slashes with her hands.

"..."

Hans still remained emotionless as he was dodging her attack effortlessly with extreme speed.

"?!"

Izanami was shocked that he suddenly disappeared in her view.

When she looked around, Hans reappears in front of her and delivered a round house kick to her front shoulder.

"Kuh!"

Izanami took blunt force of that kick and skidded to the ground with her feet.

"..."

Hans remain still staring at Izanami standing still while she was grabbing her wounded shoulder and a smoke was coming out of it.

 _"As expected of the man who fought equal grounds with my father and me and my sisters together... his strength hasn't changed at all."_

Both Izanami and Hans stared at each other for few seconds but Izanami broke the silence.

 **(2:13)**

"Hmph... it seems that i stayed too long, i shall leave now."

"..."

As she disappeared from his view, he heard her murmured to herself.

"At least i get to see my precious son..."

"..."

When she fully disappeared, Hans stood silence and turned around and disappeared as well.

 **(Song fades away and ends)**

(Scene change)

"..."

As Ichika was waking up, he touched his cheek. He felt warmth on them as if it was touched by a warm loving hand. His forehead is the same; he felt a warm touch fell on it. Although he never knew or rather remembered the feeling of a mother's love, but the warmth that lingered on his cheeks and his forehead made him remember a similar warmth that was buried in his memories.

"Was I dreaming?"

Ichika had a very dazed expression. He remained in his reminiscing stupor for a whiled before finally snapping out when a sudden bang of a door being suddenly opened echoed in his room.

"ORIMURA-KUN!"

A teary-eyed Maya entered the room, Ichika was shocked and Natasha immediately sprang up from her sleep.

"M-Miss Yamada? What is it?"

Ichika had a very muddled expression on his face; Natasha also had a similar expression.

"Orimura-kun something happened to Orimura-sensei!"

Maya's words quickly made Ichika's expressions turn dark. He hasn't heard the specific yet but he already knew that this was no laughing matter; he knew that his sister was strong but something inside him was screaming to go to his sister.

"WHERE IS SHE!?"

Ichika voice roared causing Natasha and Maya to wince in shock.

"HAUUUUUH!"

Maya had a very terrified expression on her face; she has never seen this side of Ichika before. Natasha was also surprised at Ichika behavior.

"WHERE IS MY SISTER!?"

Ichika closed the distance between him in Maya in an instant and was now holding the scared teacher by her shoulders.

"S-She is in the hospital of the academy…"

Before Maya could finish, Ichika quickly ran out of his room and ran to where his sister is and passed by Hans.

"..."

Ichika ignored him and continued to ran towards the hospital.

Maya was slumped on the floor still schoked at the odd change in Ichika.

"Come on let's go as well."

Natasha helped Maya to her feet. Maya was still lost in her thoughts.

"He's just really worried, you know those siblings they really care about each other."

Natasha smiled at the still confused Maya. But soon the latter snapped out of her blankness and nodded at Natasha. Then the two women ran after Ichika but then ran to Hans.

"Mr. Hans!"

Both woman saw Hans and then stopped for a second.

"Thank you for saving Orimura-Sensei !"

As Maya stopped and bowed to Hans, the both woman ran passed him and followed Ichika.

"..."

(Scene Change)

(Chifuyu-nee...)

.

.

.

.

Everyone tensed up and quickly obeyed the order in fear of Chifuyu's wrath. In just a second everyone is now seated, but they are still staring at Ichika. Chifuyu also noticed Ichika's predicament and moved to divert the girls' attention.

"Now everyone after the incident that happe-"

(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM)

But before Chifuyu could finish, someone dropped from above punching a hole through the roof. Needless to say, it was Tabane.

"Hey Ikkun!"

"Tabane-nee!"

"Tabane!"

"Sis!?"

Everyone was shocked at Tabane sudden appearance but before anyone could react, Tabane grabbed Ichika.

"Chi-chan I'll return Ikkun after two to three days!"

Tabane happily said.

"Wait Tabane what are you-"

Before Chifuyu could finish Tabane jumped taking Ichika with her and then a carrot-like rocket picked both of them up and took them to wherever Tabane intends to go.

"Ichika is gone again."

Houki tearfully said. Chifuyu massaged the forehead as a headache nagged her again, but Chifuyu had more problems to worry about. Her students soon bombarded her with questions about Ichika, who took him and where are they headed. Chifuyu had gone past her limit and…

"QUIET!"

(Scene Change)

As Hans walking through the hallway, he saw a certain carrot-like rocket that was going away from the IS Academy.

"...sigh"

Hans sighs as he saw that he knew he needed to fix something that the certain rabbit broke in the academy.


	8. Chapter 5 (Chapter 32 of Truth be Told)

.

.

.

.

"Told you she would be pissed off."

Chisaya smiled wryly.

"I don't care; if she wants to attack me then she is more than welcome. It would give me a reason of disintegrate her."

Misaki smiled evilly.

"Smart words from a robotic bitch."

Saya appeared beside Chisaya.

"If you want to fight then you are more than welcome, only at the moment we get out of here."

Misaki's voice is laced with the tone that expresses a challenge.

"Oi, oi, oi you two war mongering girls can continue your squabble later."

Chisaya condescendingly spoke to the two, who didn't take the mocking tone very well.

"Well, we can continue this later."

Misaki waved off the heavy atmosphere.

"[Phantom Task]!"

An unexpected voice from the communicator coming from one of the students called out to the three pilots.

"""Hm?"""

The three turned to the students.

"What are you aims?"

Tatenashi asked the three pilots with a lot of venom on her voice.

"Are you sure you're in a position to voice out demands?"

Misaki's cold voice answered back.

"…."

Tatenashi found herself at a loss for words after hearing the nearly demonic voice of the third intruder.

"I won't tell you since none of you had anything to do with it."

Misaki's IS, [Crystal Gale] started releasing a dense field of gray particles the encased the three in a transparent sphere of crackling energy.

"WAIT!"

Natasha also came.

"We shall continue our fight in the next opportunity, American."

Saya threw her last words at Natasha but before they could be vanished, an unknown figure was falling from the sky and landed behind them

(pppphhhhhhhhhheeeeeeeeeeeeeeewwwwwwww)

 **BOOM!**

'''?!'''

 **(One Piece Soundtrack - Hyakujuu No Kaido Theme - "Kinjishi no Shiki" - Dressrosa OST)**

The 3 pilots and others were shocked as the landing caused the ground to make a crater and the smoke was covering the figure.

"W-what the?"

"What was that?!"

"Did something fell from the sky?"

"I think it was a person!"

"Impossible, no human can survive a fall like that!"

As Houki, Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte, and Laura were surprised, Chisaya, Saya, and Misaki froze as they felt the aura and saw the red glowing eyes from the figure.

"...!"

Even Chifuyu and Natasha was froze from the powerful aura that was released from the figure and was sweating from fear.

Both Tatenashi and Kazanshi immediately recognized who it was

''Hans-sama!"

The figure from the crouching position slowly stood up as the smoke was slowly fading away.

As the figure slowly stood up, Misaki, Saya and Chisaya's instinct was telling them run away from it but they are frozen due to fear.

The smoke finally cleared and revealed the figure that completely stood in front of the 3 prodigy.

It was the strongest creature in the world, Hans Günsche Sarashiki.

When Hans full stood up, he was towering over the 3 Prodigy with the IS equipped on the ground.

 **(0:37)**

"A-ah..."

"...!"

"Kuh...!"

The 3 Prodigy stood frozen from fear when Hans stood up and stared at them with glowing red eyes.

It was as if a God was staring down at a pitiful ants trying to stand up against it.

"..."

Hans stared at them in silence as he was slowly released more suffocating aura and killing intent.

"I-impossible, does such being exist that to have such power?! This surpasses our mothers!"

As Misaki was shocked from his aura, she suddenly remembers something from the past.

 _"Aunt Izanami, have you ever fought someone outside of our family that gave you struggle?"_

 _When Misaki and the 4 prodigy sat down in front of Izanami, she was a bit surprised about her question._

 _"hmmm..."_

 _Izanami was tapping her finger in the table while the 4 prodigy were curious of the answer._

 _"Everyone outside of the family was weak, there was no one that could stop us"_

 _"I see..."_

 _As Misaki and the 4 seemed satisfied with the answer, Izanami continued._

 _"Well... except for one"_

 _'''''?!'''''_

 _The 5 Prodigy was shocked from her answer._

 _"Aunt Izanami, that's impossible, are you saying that there is someone more powerful than an Orimura?!"_

 _Chisaya stood up and questioned what Izanami said but was instantly frozen in fear when she felt her aura._

 _"fufufufu..."_

 _As Izanami was laughing to herself demonically, Chisaya stood silence and sat back down._

 _"Yes... he's a powerful being, he fought my father and managed to get a draw... not only that he fought me and your mothers combined and managed to draw as well..."_

 _'''''!'''''_

 _While the 5 prodigy were shocked that such person existed, Izanami continued._

"" _The Strongest Creature in the world", "Monster of Russia", and "The Rampaging Beast"... such titles fit him well. Whatever you do girls, avoid him fighting at all cost, he is one man that you should never encounter, his name is... Hans Günsche Sarashiki!"_

 **(1:19)**

 _"Kuh... This is him! Hans Günsche Sarashiki!"_

As Hans stood still and continued to stare at them, Chisaya, Saya, and Misaki instinctively took a step back while sweating from fear.

'''!'''

"..."

While everyone was shocked about the fact that the 3 who were wielding the IS was stepping back from a non-IS bodyguard, Chifuyu was shocked and fearful of Han's aura.

"I knew he was no ordinary man but... this power... how is it possible?! No such person should exist! Just who is that man...?"

 **(Song ends)**

 **(Song: One Piece OST - Black Beard theme)**

"..."

As Hans Continued stood in silence, the prodigy was thinking that there was no retreat and had no choice to fight him.

"Kuh..."

Misaki, out of fear, charged at Hans with her fist going for a punch to his chest

"AHHHHHH!"

 **(0:10)**

 **BOOM**

"?!"

Misaki was suddenly on the ground lying down, created a crater, from a blow she got to her back of the head that she couldn't see at all.

"Kah!"

As Misaki was coughed up blood from a powerful blow, Hans stepped on top of Misaki's back and grabbed both Saya and Chisaya by their neck.

"Kuh!"

"A-ah!"

Both Saya and Chisaya was being choked by Hans as he was standing on top of Misaki with one of his foot.

When this was happening, everyone was shocked and speechless as they saw a single man was taking 3 IS into submission while having no IS.

 **(0:26)**

'Ahhhh...''

As both Saya and Chisaya was slowly losing strength from a choke, Misaki with all of her strength with her body manages to push a bit of Han's foot to making him lose balance a bit.

When Saya and Chisaya felt that the grip was also losing a bit, they saw the opportunity to make Hans let go of his hands by pushing it away with all of their strength.

'''HA!'''

All 3 of them jumped back few distances away from Hans and caught up breathing air.

"Ha... ha... ha..."

When they saw Hans walking slowly in front of them, both Misaki and Saya both activated [Insanity Overload] and charged at Hans.

 **"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

"..."

 **(0:41)**

As both Misaki and Saya was attacking Hans with their fists and spear, Hans effortlessly dodged them at great speed.

While he was dodging, Chisaya activated her [Insanity Overload] and shot Hans with her arrows.

 **"HAAAAA!"**

When Chisaya fully charged her arrow, she shot it at Hans who was dodging Misaki and Saya attack.

 **BOOM!**

The arrow that seemly hit Hans created big explosion as both Saya and Misaki dodged as soon as Chisaya released her arrow.

As the cloud clears away, all 3 saw that he was gone from their sight

"?!"

 **(0:57)**

When they looked around, Hans reappears and punched both Saya and Misaki to the gut and dragged them till they hit the wall of a building.

"Guh!"

"Kah!"

Both Saya and Misaki coughed up blood as they hit the wall with the force from Han's punch.

Hans then turns around and jumped and kick the air towards Chisaya as the sonic boom blast from his feet hit Saya and Misaki directly causing a concussion.

When Hans was near Chisaya, he kicked the airs casuing sonic booms everywhere and went around Chisaya everywhere as she struggles to see Hans.

 **(1:08)**

"You bastard!"

Chisaya was about to shoot her arrows but Hans dived and punched her multiple times as he was jumping across the air everywhere.

 **B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-BABABABABA-BAM!**

 **"AHHHHHH!"**

As Chisaya was getting hit my Hans multiple times, she fell down to the ground while she was bleeding.

 **(1:13)**

Hans landed in the ground and stared at near unconscious Chisaya.

"..."

As Saya and Misaki fell down catching their breath, Hans grabbed Chisaya by her head and threw her at Saya and Misaki direction.

''!''

Chisaya barely managed to back flip and landed correctly with her feet near Saya and Misaki

 **(1:20)**

When Saya, Misaki and Chisaya was catching their breath while bleeding, they saw Hans walking to their direction slowly while his red eyes glowed brightly and his overcoat fluttered from the wind.

'''Ha... Ha... Ha...'''

 _"We have no choice, we have to escape somehow!"_

Misaki's IS, [Crystal Gale] started releasing a dense field of gray particles again as the encased the three in a transparent sphere of crackling energy once more.

"..."

Hans stood still as they vanished when the magnetic field around the three became bright and blinded everyone that looked at it.

(ZIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING)

And at an instant, the three intruders vanished.

 **(Song ends)**

(Silence)

As the academy became serene again when the battle ended, everyone was stood speechless and silence as to what happened.

(even more silence)

They all just witnessed a single man without an IS just overpowered 3 of the [Phantom Task] IS pilots effortlessly when all of them had so much struggle with them.

"..."

Hans stood in silence for few seconds and turned around and walked towards where everyone was.

Slightly fearful of what happened, everyone instinctively took a step back.

As Hans was walking pass by them and was going back to the IS Academy, Chifuyu called him out and stopped him in her injured state.

"Wait"

Hans turned around and faced Chifuyu face to face.

"..."

Chifuyu was conflicted since she had many questions for Hans but since everyone, especially Ichika, needed to get to hospital, she instead told him to meet him later.

"..."

As Hans turned around and went back to the IS Academy, he passed by the medical staff of IS Academy that was going towards them and disappeared from their sight.


	9. Chapter 6 (Chapter 32 of Truth be Told)

**1:34am, 3 hours after the attack:**

After being treated from the academy, Tatenashi, Kanzashi, Laura, Charlotte, Rin, Cecilia and Houki are walking out in the hallway of the academy hospital dressed in their uniform with very serious looks on their faces. Even they fought as best as they can in this battle, they still felt that it wasn't enough.

"Houki-chan, thank you for saving Ichika."

Tatenashi smiled at Houki who was putting on depressed face.

"It's nothing it's what all of us would've done."

Houki made a weak smile.

After the brief exchange by Houki and Tatenashi, silence fell on the seven once again. The seven girls had a lot of things going around their minds.

(Another attack, just what is going on in this academy? That man... he handled them like it was nothing without an IS! He even pulled off impossible things that's just humanly not possible. Who is he?! But more importantly, what happened to Ichika? That transformation is very abnormal and Ichika seemed to be suffering. Did you have something to do with this again sis?)

Houki's thoughts continued to trail as she walked.

(Yet again my performance in this battle is unsatisfactory. I can't afford to remain like this, now that stronger opponents are appearing one after another. But our IS Academy bodyguard... just how is that possible? Where did he come from?)

Cecilia had a calm and relaxed face but her thoughts feverishly streamed.

(I need more training; I can't even keep up in the battle earlier, but he handled them like it was nothing!)

Rin openly showed her discontent on her performance earlier and shocked about Hans.

(Ichika is hurt because of us again; our weakness prompted him to use that unstable power of his IS and we can't afford staying like this. Our IS Academy bodyguard... the way that he handled the intruders.)

Charlotte had a sad and then had disturbed expression on her face.

(My [Schwarzer Regen] has achieved a new ability but it is still not enough. I still lack training; it would smear my pride as a soldier and as Ichika's husband if I continue at this pace.)

(That man, his posture and movements were also military like but they aren't modern. He pulled off impossible feat by defending the intruders without IS. Again, i feels like I've found a missing puzzle within me whatever i am near him, why?)

Laura gritted her teeth as she tried to bottle up her dissatisfaction and also became curious.

(Hans-sama really did came and fought the intruders off for us but besides that, Is Ichika okay? What happened to his IS that it behaved like that? )

Kanzashi had an anxious look on her face.

(My IS has achieved new abilities but still it isn't enough. Yet again I failed to contain the situation, just what is the use of my title as the strongest if I failed each and everytime when there is a major attack.)

(I can't believe Hans-sama came and fought off intruders like it was nothing. I knew Hans-sama is strong but not to extent of that insane inhuman power and speed. Mother, what are you been hiding?)

Tatenashi kept a calm face but her thoughts are as troubled as the girls and also slightly fustrated that her mother, Tsukiko, didn't tell everything about him.

The seven girls were instructed to return to their dorms right after to rest their bodies, but all seven of them had other things in mind.

(Ichika's room. Where is it?)

The seven thought at the same time.

The seven reached the main entrance of the hospital of the academy.

"You girls go on ahead; I still have to check up on something."

Tatenashi smiled at her girls as she made her way back to the hospital but Kanzashi unexpectedly clung to Tatenashi's sleeve.

"Onee-chan can I come with you?"

Kanzashi spoke in a soft voice that is only audible to Tatenashi.

"Eh? But you should rest you been told by the nurse earlier right."

Kanzashi meekly shook her head in defiance to her older sister and looked at her sister with puppy dog eyes. Tatenashi seem to get what her little sisters wants to say and just sigh.

(She saw through my plan.)

Tatenashi with slight disappointment thought.

"Well I guess since you're persistent, let's go then."

Kanzashi brightened up and nodded.

"""""WAIT! """""

Houki, Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte and Laura also saw through what Tatenashi wants to do and refused to be left behind.

"What is it girls?"

Tatenashi innocently smiled at the girls.

"Don't try and pull a wool over our eyes! I know what you are up to!"

Laura vehemently shouted prompting the girls to immediately covered Laura's mouth.

"Shhhhhhhh! We'll sure get kicked out of here if make a lot of noise."

Charlotte admonished Laura.

"Shhhh! Laura-san you're too loud that's a failure as a soldier if you fail on your mission before it starts."

Cecilia's words seemed to have a favorable effect on Laura as the petite German immediately fell quiet but became gloomy afterwards, repeatedly mumbling words like "failure" and "disgrace".

"D-Don't take it so hard Laura-san."

Cecilia saw the very effective words she threw at Laura, perhaps they were too effective.

"A-Anyway Tatenashi-san we know what you're up to."

Houki revealed a slightly embarrassed smile at Tatenashi.

"What do you mean Houki-chan?"

Tatenashi cutely tried to mask her intents but the girls already knew so she decided to come out clean.

"Alright you girls got me. You're right; I intend to go into Ichika's room."

Tatenashi smiled as she admitted her scheme.

"That's unfair; you should play fair Tatenashi-san!"

Charlotte pouted as she complained cutely about Tatenashi's plan.

"Ichika is my wife! I will not allow any sneaky advances on him."

Laura passionately voiced out her claim on Ichika.

"Laura-san stop your erroneous labeling of Ichika-san as your wife!"

Cecilia tried to correct Laura's words but the German has really liked calling Ichika her "wife".

"Why don't all of you just go to your rooms beside only I can visit Ichika since I'm his childhood friend!"

Rin joined the fray.

"Don't go there because I've known him longer than you have!"

Houki retorted at Rin.

Soon the girls entered another quarreling mode. Tatenashi and Kanzashi just stared at the five who now started to quarrel loudly.

"(Sigh)"

Tatenashi pulled out her fan and proceeded to silence the girls.

(PA)

(PA)

(PA)

(PA)

(PA)

After receiving the hits, Houki, Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte and Laura quieted down.

"If you guys want to come then quiet or do you just want to remain here and squabble among yourselves."

Tatenashi's words nearly made the five cave in, even Kanzashi is a bit scared of her onee-chan right now.

"Yes….."

The girls agreed.

"Then let's start here the operation to sneak into Ichika's room."

Tatenashi raised her fan with a word "success" written on it.

"But were not really gonna stay there, we're just going to see how he's doing and then go back to our rooms."

All the girls nodded.

"But the only threat is Orimura-sensei."

The merely mention of Chifuyu to the girls caused them to shiver.

"But Chifuyu-san is still being treated right so she won't be able to check up on him."

Rin spoke with a lot of hope in her voice.

"Remember the last time you said that."

Houki warned Rin about last time and not just Rin but also Cecilia, Laura, Charlotte and also Houki herself shivered when they remembered that hell.

"Are you guys okay?"

Kanzashi spoke softly when she noticed the five are shivering in fear.

"W-We're okay, don't mind us."

Houki started to compose herself.

"So where is Ichika's room?"

Charlotte asked.

"It's at fourth floor, room 345."

"Then let's go."

The seven girls snuck their way to the elevator.

"Press the fourth already before some of the teachers spots us here."

Houki whispered at Laura who was at front of the elevator's controls.

"Shut up!"

"Stop pushing!"

"You're too fat!"

"How rude!"

(PA)

(PA)

(PA)

(PA)

(PA)

Tatenashi was forced to shut the girls again by hitting them with her fan.

"Shhhhhh! You girls can't stop quarreling."

Tatenashi admonished the five inside the moving elevator.

"""""Sorry….."""""

The five dejectedly apologized, Kanzashi who's been watching this scene just sighed in pity for the girls.

(DING)

The seven cautiously stepped out of elevator and looked on both ends of the hallway.

"No one is h-"

Rin whispered the six but then was startled when they saw Hans appear behind them after they got out of the elevator and stood in the hallway.

"..."

Hans stood behind the with his arms crossed while staring at them, knowing what their intentions are.

While staring at all of them, Hans noticed one of the girls that particularly caught his attention and became shocked.

"!"

All the time, he was casually looking at them and brushing them off in the past but when he's currently seeing them with such focus, especially Laura, it triggered a memory of an image of a gorgeous woman with long white hair from the past.

 _"Hans, my beautiful son..."_

Having slightly shocked expression, Hans resisted himself enough to release his aura in front of them

 _"Why is he staring at me with such intensity...?"_

While Laura was uncomfortable and nervous from his intense stare from Hans, the rest of the four girls were extremely scared of his sight while Kanzashi and Tatenashi were slightly scared.

 _"I didn't even notice that he was behind us"_

Tatenashi slightly sweated from fear.

 _"He probably knows what our intentions are, it'll be pointless to lie to him."_

"Hans-sama, we're here to see if Ichika is all right, is it okay that we visit him?"

"..."

After breaking out of his shock, Hans looked at Tatenashi and then others who flinched from his stare.

"..."

 _nods_

After he stood silence for few seconds, he nods his head and walked to Ichika's room while motioning them to follow him.

"Let's go."

Tatenashi and others followed Hans till he stopped at one of the doors.

"..."

Hans pointed his thumb at the door indicating that this was Ichika's room and stood besides the door as if he was guarding it.

"Thank you Hans-sama."

After Tatenashi bows to Hans, she softly knocked on the door.

(TOK)

(TOK)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Back at Ichika's room.

Chifuyu sat on the stool beside Ichika's bed.

"Ichika…."

Chifuyu looked at her little brother's sleeping face.

"Chifuyu-nee….."

Ichika scrunched his face as he moved in his bed.

"Shhhhhh….."

Chifuyu held unto Ichika cheeks and caressed them gently. The boy started to calm down stopped moving.

"…"

Chifuyu fixed his blanket and settled him on the bed; she fixed some stray hairs on her little brother's face. She then sat back on the stool and continued to stare at her little brother's face.

(Just for how long I can continue to protect him from them? I can't protect Ichika if I don't use my power, but if I use it then I would be condemning myself back to the cursed life I left.)

Chifuyu couldn't contain her anger as her thoughts conflicted. She looked at her brother's peaceful face, her guilt started to prick on her as she once again spectate only while her brother fights the battles he shouldn't be fighting.

"Grrrrrrrrr!"

Chifuyu started to clench her hands into fists, her eyes started to burn with anger and her aura spiraled out of her as the fury bottled up in her heart started to overflow.

(I won't allow them to get their hands on Ichika.)

The white aura spiraling from Chifuyu roared inside the room. But…

"Chifuyu-nee…."

Ichika's soft mumbling immediately made Chifuyu suppress her aura.

"…."

The soft moans coming from the sleeping boy immediately pacified Chifuyu's anger. Chifuyu made a deep sigh as the last shards of her rage vanished in an instant.

(His aura never weakened, instead it only got stronger.)

Chifuyu stared with a little bit of awe at her little brother's unique ability.

(TOUCH)

Chifuyu touched her brother's hand and gently grabbed it.

The night continued on as the big sister stayed by her little brother's side but it was interrupted by someone.

(ZISSSSSSSSSSSSSH)

The door opened and Hans entered the room.

"!"

When Chifuyu saw Hans and also sensed his aura, she instinctively tried to protect Ichika by facing front of him.

"..."

Hans continued to stare at Chifuyu as she started to sweat slightly.

" _Did he sense my aura?"_

After Chifuyu started to calm herself, she was starting to get curious about Hans in general.

 _"I want to ask him many questions, especially that fight, but it'll be pointless since he's mute. I'm going to ask Tabane later."_

"..."

As Hans stared at Chifuyu and then Ichika, it reminded him of the same scene that happened a long time ago with a girl that looked like Chifuyu was trying to protect a boy that looked like Ichika.

 _Izanami and Izanagi..._

After Hans got out of deep thought, he took out something from his overcoat pocket and gave it to Chifuyu.

"?"

She saw that it was pain reliever medication that had a man doing a thumbs up with an expression from certain man's bizarre adventure as a logo.

"..."

Chifuyu had a deadpanned expression for few seconds and took the medication and put it on a desk beside Ichika.

"Thank you."

"..."

As Chifuyu thanked him, Hans turned around and went back outside to watch the hallway.

After Hans left, Chifuyu went back to her brother and comfort him for rest of the night.

(Scene Change)

"..."

As Hans was walking the hallway, he was thinking about one of the girls that visited Ichika who had a striking resemblance to his mother.

He knew that it wasn't just a coincidence, her looks, her hair and her eyes, there was no doubt about it.

She was related to his mother and him.

How?

Hans had never engaged any sex with females before so there was no way it was his daughter.

"..."

When he finally arrived at his room, he came to a conclusion that she's possibly a clone of him or his mother's.

He was going find answers sooner or later once he finds out when he arrives in Germany

(Scene Change)

"Things are getting hectic."

Natasha finished bathing and is now stepping out of the shower room. She put on her clothes and combed her hair. Soon she lay down on her bed but Natasha felt a bit cold with the absence of someone.

(Without Ichika here it's really lonely.)

Natasha turned to the empty bed beside hers, she was half expecting that Ichika would be there snoozing but she remembered that he is at the hospital right now.

"(Sigh)"

Natasha released a sigh. She closed her eyes and finally fell into dreamland but just minutes later she was woken up by her phone ringing.

(RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING)

Natasha got up and answered her phone.

"Hello."

Natasha spoke in a very drowsy tone.

[Tired Natasha, well it's to be expected.]

Satella's voice rang from the phone.

"Do you realize that it's like early in the morning here right?"

Natasha scratched her head in slight annoyance.

[I'm sure that you fatigue isn't due to being woken up early in the morning.]

Satella became serious.

"….."

Natasha fell silent.

[What do you think about this?]

Satella meant the attack that happened hours ago.

"It wasn't a planned attack; it was more like an independent act of their operatives."

[Don't worry Natasha the next time something like this will happen the IS academy won't be short-handed on professionals. Reinforcements have come for the academy.]

"What!"

Natasha lost her drowsiness when she heard Satella's scheming words.

[Why so surprised? Won't you be happy that there is more able hands in the academy.]

"It's not that but… is it necessary? We already have Mr. Hans..."

[Yes, i saw the... inhumane strength and speed but that's expected. what if the academy was invaded by many more? He can't be everywhere at the same time]

Natasha then thought about what Satella said

"Wait... expected? Satella do you know who he really is?"

"..."

Satella was silent for few seconds and then spoke.

[I can't tell you since it's confidential information]

Natasha is still unsure of what Satella is thinking; she just couldn't grasp that girl's mind. But she later gave up and asked Satella just who are the new additions to the academy.

"Well who are they?"

Natasha heard a small laughter escape Satella.

[Iris Calling and Natalia Sheperd.]

"WHAT!"

(Scene Change)

(HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA)

An eerie echo was released by a glistening figure miles above the IS academy. It witnessed the battle that took place in the academy and is really interested right now at the boy who showed the most memorable performance in that battle.

(So he has two opposing powers residing within him.)

The creepy voice of the crystal being echo in the lonely skies.

(I wonder what expression he will make if those two powers would spiral out of control inside him.)

The crystal being let out a creepy chuckle.

(I can't wait to see your troubled face, young pilot.)

Then the crystal being thought about the other battle involving Hans.

(That man... he's no ordinary human after all, i remembered something about him from the human history books.)

It remembered what he was.

(Yes... for many many years, it outlived the humans on this pathetic earth and continued to be the "Strongest Creature in the World")

The crystal being also admired his destructive power and capabilities from his battle but also berated the humanity.

(He is on completely different dimension from these humans and that boy, but then again, he was experimented on by other humans, it shows how these pathetic humans continues to be worthless scums.)

(fufufu, I have other plans for him but for now time to focus on that young pilot.)

The crystal being then slowly vanished and turned into glistening sapphire dust that coloring the air.


	10. Chapter 7

**Unknown Place of Kyoto:**

 **(Song: Dragon Ball Super OST - Golden Frieza Theme)**

 _"...!"_

 _For_ first _time in many years of his life, he was_ truely _shocked what just happened in front of him._

 _For_ first _time in many years of his life, he felt something that he hasn't felt for hundred's of years._

 _Fear._

 _When Izanagi released his full power by combining both [Jaaku Reiki] and [Junsuina Reiki], he was shocked and speechless from the power that was radiating from him._

 _His power surpassed anything in this world, even him._

 _"..."_

 _As Izanagi silently stared at Hans with an emotionless expression, Hans for th_ e _first time, instinctively took a step back away from him._

 _"!"_

 _Hans was shocked that his instincts were telling him to run away but only to see that..._

 _His legs were both shaking from fear._

 _Impossible._

 _Never in his life, he had ever felt fear._

 _Even with his true wolf form, he felt that he was no match for him._

 _Hans felt it like hours were going by even if it was few seconds._

 _As Izanagi slowly descends from the cliff, Hans saw it as if the God himself was descending from the sky to pass the judgment._

 _"!"_

 _Hans tried to move, but no avail._

 _Izanagi slowly walked towards him._

 _Hans still could not move._

 _When he stopped at a certain distance from him, Izanagi slowly raised his sword slowly and then..._

 _ **SHHHHIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGG**_

 _After Izanagi finished his swing of his sword, Hans couldn't see the speed that Izanagi sliced from many feet away from him in thin air, but all he saw was..._

 _The world was tilting 45 degrees and slowly descending._

 _He turned around and see that the blade shockwave past through him._

 _It cut through many trees, forest and even giant rocks and small mountains were sliced like butter._

 _He couldn't notice but to see in shock that when he finally looked at himself..._

 _He was already bisected from his right shoulder to his right waist._

 **(Song ends)**

"!"

Hans woke up from a dream while sleeping in the bed of his room.

"..."

He saw that not only his hands were slightly shaking but also was little bit sweating as well.

 _A dream from the past..._

Hans couldn't believe he had a dream from that specific event

 _Izanagi..._

After few seconds of silence, Hans saw the clock and saw that it was 4am.

Hans walked back to hospital and checked to see if Ichika's room was all right so far.

When he arrived at his room, He saw Chifuyu sleeping on Ichika's bed while sitting on a chair.

As he was staring at Ichika, he was in deep thought as he was hoping that someday...

Ichika would be the one that will bring the end of the wickedness of Orimura family.

He saw that Izanagi was close but "The Collapse" happened and everything went to a mess.

But Hans kept believing ever since he saw that...

Ichika had more potential than Izanagi.

Hans turned around and walked through the hallway of the Hospital and went towards the cafeteria of the IS Academy.

After all, he had jobs other than security to do after all since all of the cafeteria staffs were gone for the day except one.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Wow that was a short one, sorry for short chapter guys! ^_^;;**


	11. Chapter 8 (Chapter 33 of Truth be Told)

"Welcome back."

Izanami made a nearly believable welcome greeting for her injured nieces that arrived from battle.

"Do you realize that you three made a ruckus in the academy?"

Yuuko scowled at her cousins.

"You really don't know how to follow orders do you? That's what you get for that"

Chigusa glowered at the three that were injured arrived from the battle.

"Says the girl who massacred all her targets in a reconnaissance mission."

Saya sneered at Chigusa.

"Oh? And do you want to be included in the death count."

Chigusa let loose her angry aura.

"Rabid bitches will always be rabid bitches."

Chisaya threw an insult that didn't fare well with the two.

(FLASH)

Chigusa appeared above Chisaya and performed a drop kick the smashed the floor board to splinters. Chisaya backed stepped just in time to avoid the attack and then threw roundhouse kick that was blocked by Misaki's arms.

"Barbaric whores."

Another insult flew and this time all five of them became involved.

Despite being injured from battle against Hans, Saya, Chisaya and Misaki kept up well with Chigusa and Yuuko

Saya appeared in the middle of the clash and knocked Chigusa, Chisaya and Misaki away with a tornado kick. But Yuuko grabbed Saya from behind and performed a German Suplex, but then Saya thrust her hands on the ground to prevent herself from slamming on the hard floor board.

(FLASH)

Chigusa appeared above Saya and Yuuko ready to shred both her cousin with a karate chop. The two immediately parted and avoided Chigusa attack that dented the hard floor.

(BOOOOOOM)

The floor was cratered when Chigusa's hand impacted on it.

(FLASH)

Misaki came to Chigusa as she threw a series of spinning kicks that she ended with a fast somersault.

"Kuh!"

Chigusa skidded away but surged back at Misaki with a spinning dive kick, but Chisaya is the one that blocked her attack and flung her to the wall.

(TAP)

Instead of hitting the wall, Chigusa landed on it and kicked towards Chisaya as she threw a spinning back kick.

"Heh!"

Saya instead of Chisaya was the one who caught Chigusa's attack with one hand and swatted away the kick and threw a jab but was caught by Chigusa.

(FLASH)

Yuuko appeared suddenly and broke off Chigusa and Saya's deadlock with an ax kick.

"Ha!"

Misaki appeared crouching in front of Yuuko as she threw a rising elbow at the latter. Yuuko stepped back to avoid the attack but Misaki followed up her initial assault with an upward slash kick. Yuuko caught the fast kick and seized the opportunity to throw a counter knee. But Chisaya came crashing down as she performed a drop kick.

"Keh!"

Chigusa appeared from above and broke off the stalemate with a punch that cratered the floor.

As the hot-headed women continued to square off with each other, Izanami just sat in her throne as she thought of something else.

(That mute dog is trying to interfere with the plans but no matter. My son's IS started to react to his latent powers. I couldn't be any happier if I see my son unleashing his true potential.)

(No matter how hard he tries to prevent it, he will eventually return to us)

Izanami went from frowning to smiling as her transitioned her thoughts from Hans to her son, not paying attention to the growing conflict in front of her.

(SMASH) (CLANG) (BANG) (CRACK)

Chigusa, Chisaya, Yuuko, Saya and Misaki started picking things they can use as weapons like chairs, tables, glassed decorations, weapons that are on display even the tatami mats are becoming weapons of destruction when any of the five uses them.

The floors are now cratered, the walls are full of holes and the roof is filled with tatami mats that were flung in unknown velocities like shurikens.

Izanami still watched the growing conflict with a lazed look in her eyes. Soon the five backed away from each other, they are now ready to summon their IS.

(These girls are really noisy.)

A second before the five can summon there IS, Izanami stood up and summoned her giant black folding fan and swung it against the five.

(ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON)

A loud explosion shook the HQ of [Phantom Task].

(WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH)

The fortress is now without a roof and the entrance is blown away and the five troublesome women are slumped on the ground as they took the attack of the matriarch head on.

"That's enough playing. Rest all of you and no fighting and if any of you every tries anything, I will personally "admonish" the perpetrators."

Izanami stood up told the girls her warning and then her attendants appeared immediately beside her as she exited the ruined fortress. The five girls are now full of lacerations because of Izanami's swing earlier but unexpectedly the five stood up like nothing happened.

"(Sigh). Aunt still takes things too far."

Chisaya stood up and dusted herself.

"This is your fault."

Saya looked sharply at Chigusa.

"Shut your face."

Chigusa scornfully retorted.

"If only all of you can control yourselves, we won't always be admonished by aunt."

Misaki dusted herself and looked in an irritated manner at her cousins.

"What makes you think we are capable of controlling ourselves?"

Yuuko stood up and wiped the dust off of her shoulders.

"I'm gonna take a long bath."

Chigusa spoke as she slowly walked out of the ruins of the former fortress.

"For once I can agree with you."

Chisaya miraculously agreed with Chigusa.

The five prodigies soon crossed paths with Squall and Autumn who froze when they saw them.

"Hey you! What's your name again?"

Chigusa, Chisaya, Yuuko and Misaki passed the two by which is a great relief for Squall and Autumn but Saya appeared in front of the two and asked them a question in a very terrifying tone, nearly making both women jump in surprise.

"I-I'm Autumn."

Saya narrowed her eyes when she felt fear lacing Autumn's voice, Saya disliked weak-willed subordinates but she chose to let it slide for now since there are more pressing matters at hand.

"Tell engineers that we need that fortress fixed and they better do it fast. If it is not finished within five days they'll get an early permanent retirement in hell."

Saya ordered a nearly impossible feat and what's worse is that she extended a threat if the fortress is not finished within the time she set. Autumn knows that she wasn't the one being threatened but demonic intensity of Saya's voice made her think that she is also included on the threat, the poor operative could only nod as the demon wearing human flesh stared at her as she waited for an answer.

"…."

Saya then left and that's the only time where both Squall and Autumn were finally able to breathe normally.

"Are you alright?"

Squall supported Autumn who lost the strength in legs and staggered.

"That could've been worse."

Autumn shivered as the haunting image of Saya staring right at her plagued her mind.

"Woah."

Squall marveled when she saw the ruins of the once beautiful and magnificent Japanese fortress that is now turned into rubble.

"Having a very strong leader is a disadvantage."

Squall mumbled as she let out a sigh. She then proceeded to walk on while carrying the shivering Autumn.

"Better contact the engineers before those demons start "whining"."

Squall again let out a tired sigh.

.

.

.

.

(Cafeteria, Lunch Time)

"You guys, it is rare to see any of you dazing off in class."

Ichika directed his words at Houki, Cecilia, Charlotte and Laura.

"Why? What happened to them?"

Rin asked who arrived minutes ago with Kanzashi asked.

"They doze off in class."

Ichika said as he chewed on his lunch.

"!"

He found the lunch really delicious but switched his focus back to the girls.

"It's like spreading barbecue sauce on yourselves and lying in front of a hungry tiger."

Rin said while she fed herself with her lunch.

"If you guys aren't feeling well, you really should rest and do not force yourselves if you're not ready yet."

Ichika lightly admonished the girls who by the way are not even trying to make a rejoinder on Ichika.

(You idiot we should be saying that to you. It's you who is severely injured and not us, so you should be the one resting. Why do you always rush yourself?)

Rin looked at Ichika who is lecturing the girls. Meanwhile Kanzashi who is silent the entire time also thought about Ichika's stubborn attitude.

(Ichika you're clearly injured. So why must you attend classes when you should be resting. Honestly you should stop pushing yourself too hard.)

In contrast to her silent exterior, Kanzashi is more active in her mind.

"Are you guys listening to me?"

Ichika noticed that his friends are just looking at him but seem to be in a daze so he pinched the cheeks of the six girls.

"Hueeeh!"

"Hueeeh!"

"Hueeeh!"

"Hueeeh!"

"Hueeeh!"

"Hueeeh!"

Houki, Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte, Laura and Kanzashi snapped out of their stupors and blushed at Ichika's affectionate gesture.

"W-What are you doing!?"

Houki stammered as she stood up and blushed.

"Really doing sneaky moves like this so suddenly, it is not fair."

Cecilia pouted at Ichika.

"You sneaky idiot!"

Rin screamed at Ichika.

"No fair Ichika!"

Charlotte pouted at Ichika.

"I-I'm impressed at your adpetness."

Laura spoke in her calm tone but her face is really red.

"Sneaky….."

Kanzashi timidly mumbled.

"Wait don't get mad I'm just worried about all of you that's all."

Ichika's worried face made the girls almost died from heart burn, the concerned face of Ichika made him more appealing and handsome than before causing the six to nearly swoon on the spot.

(Ichika, this is cheating!)

The six thought at the same time.

"Really you guys, look all of you are beet red. It's bad if you catch fever all the time."

Ichika leered closer to the six and placed his hand on their foreheads one at a time, making the girls blush even more.

"You guys are really hot I think that maybe you should skip today's class I'll tell Miss Orimura."

The six can barely contain their embarrassed and in the same time happy feelings.

(Who needs those pictures? We have the real one in front of us.)

The six girls taught at the same time.

"Guys?"

Ichika just tilted his head when none of the six responded to him. But soon Houki stood up first.

"ICHIKA! I PROMISE I WILL BECOME STRONG AND FIGHT BY YOUR SIDE!"

Houki passionately declared.

"Don't count me out!"

Rin followed.

"I, the great Cecilia Alcott will support you Ichika-san in every battle."

Cecilia flicked back her hair and the Ojou-sama mode activated.

"Me too!"

Charlotte stood up while making a cute pout.

"As your husband it goes without saying that my duty is to support in all your endeavors!"

Laura proudly declared, though Ichika and the girls sweat dropped when they heard her.

"I too….."

Kanzashi spoke in a slightly louder voice compared to her usual.

(Why are they saying this all of a sudden, did I do something cool.)

Ichika could only tilt his head in confusion, but he later responded in kind.

"Then let's get stronger together!"

Ichika passionately spoke.

"Also you should eat lunch before it gets cold, it's really good!"

As Ichika told them to eat their lunches, all the girls ate their food but widened their eyes when they tasted extremely delicious food.

"Wow, the cafeteria food is good but not this good! Who cooked it?!"

Houki surprised by the fact that the food was extremely well made, with others agreeing with her.

When all of them looked at the direction where they got the food from, they saw an old lady, who's been the head chef in IS Academy for long time, cooking side by side with a certain tall man with silver hair surrounded my IS students.

"Ohhhh... thank you for your help young man. Today, all the cooks had a day off today for some reason."

"..."

In the cafeteria, Hans was cooking while wearing tanktops and a apron with hello kitty mark on it, with showing of his muscles in his arm and his shoulders.

"KYYYAAAHH!"

The girls were squealing in delight as they saw Hans cooking all the dishes for them really fast while giving them a "fan-service(?)"

"Hmmmm….."

A certain bluenette saw the unfolding scene involving Ichika and Hans.

 _"Hans-sama is really cooking for them"_

She sweatdropped as she saw the most powerful member of Sarashiki member cooking food for bunch of IS Academy Students.

She then focused her attention back to Ichika and went towards them.

(BOING)

Someone grabbed on Ichika's back and joined the conversation, it was Tatenashi Sarashiki.

"Oh? Stealing a march are we? Then me too Ichika-kun."

Tatenashi tightened her hug on Ichika's back and spoke very close to his ear, making the boy blush and shiver slightly, much to the discomfort of the girls.

""""""PRESIDENT!""""""

Houki, Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte, Laura and Kanzashi screamed at her. Soon a squabble occurred inside the cafeteria.

"Hold on that's not fair!"

"Pres. is so sneaky!"

"Please give Orimura-kun to us!"

The other girls joined the conversation and voiced out their complaints.

"NO! ALL OF YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO STAKE YOUR CLAIM OVER MY BRIDE!"

Laura bravely defended her claim on her "wife"

"Laura-san stop saying that misleading title!"

Cecilia frowned at Laura for using the ill-conceived title.

"Everyone it is not what it looks like!"

Charlotte tried to diffuse to situation but got shot down by the piercing stares.

"Don't fool us!"

The other students screamed their displeasure.

"AHHH! TATENASHI-SAN WHY ARE YOU STILL CLINGING ONTO ICHIKA!"

Houki screamed at Tatenashi.

"Ehhhh? But his body feels good to hug."

Tatenashi hugged Ichika's body tighter.

"HAUUUUUUH!"

Kanzashi can only make ambiguous sounds.

"STOP THAT!"

Rin shouted

"MY WIFE BELONGS TO ME SO UNHAND HIM!"

Laura angrily roared.

"WAIT EVERYONE! PLEASE DON'T PULL MY SLEEVE THEY'LL RIP!"

Ichika who's being mercilessly ignored still pleaded to the girls to stop playing tug-of-war with him as the rope.

"ALL OF YOU QUIET!"

The ruckus ended when Chifuyu arrived in the cafeteria.

(Scene Change)

"Sigh, those brats..."

Chifuyu sighs as she was drinking her coffee at the break room.

As she was resting and continues to do some paperwork, she suddenly remembers Hans and thought about the incident that happened.

 _"That man... the feats he pulled off are incredible. To beat 3 of my sisters like its nothing... and that aura was just impossible! How can someone's power surpasses mother herself?!"_

When she saw that her answers were getting nowhere, she decided to call Tabane.

"HAI-HAI chi-chan~ It's so rare for you to call me. I already miss touching your breast"

 **SNAP**

A tick mark appeared on Chifuyu's forehead as she was already being irritated by Tabane's antics.

"Cut the crap Tabane, i've called you because i need to ask you something"

Tabane slightly became serious as she heard Chifuyu's tone of voice.

"What is it Chi-chan?"

"Do you know anything about the man named... Hans Günsche Sarashiki?"

When Chifuyu asked about him, Tabane was silence for few seconds before finally answering.

"I don't know about him well Chi-chan, all i know that he's related to the bluenette sisters but that's about it. I doubt even they know much about him as we do."

"... I see"

While Chifuyu was still curious and unsatisfied with the answer, Tabane continued.

"I'm searching for everything that has connections to him, give me few minutes."

As Tabane furiously typed on her keyboard in her computer, she talks to Chifuyu about that fight between him and 3 unknown Phantom Task members.

"Chi-chan, the feat that he pulled is just impossible and beyond my comprehension. He was kicking the air that it created the air pressure to allow him to move across the place. He needs tremendous speed, strength and durability in order to pull that off. A regular human would've been shredded to pieces from the sheer G-Force.

"..."

Chifuyu remained silent as she agreed with Tabane. She was also curious that how and why someone so strong and powerful exists today and wondered where he came from truly.

 **Ding!**

As the computer found the documents and pictures relating to Hans, Tabane broke the silence.

"Found it Chi-chan, I'll send these to you right now. There's not a lot but this is all i could find."

"Thank you Tabane."

After Chifuyu received the documents and pictures through the IS, Tabane hanged up the phone in a hurry voice.

"I gotta go now Chi-chan, i'll see you later~"

 **click**

Chifuyu was a bit suspicious why she hanged up in a hurry but she instead focused and put her phone down and started looking through the documents and pictures that Tabane sent.

As she was looking at 3 pictures she only received, she was in shock when she saw the dates of the pictures and the black and white pictures itself. The 1st Photo showed Hans, who looked exactly the same today, was with group of German soldiers in date of December 19, 1942. The 2nd photo showed Hans planting the Soviet flag in Berlin with group of Soviet soldiers at date of May 9th, 1945. The last photo was in date of July 26th, 1985 where Hans looked exactly the same and was in front of group of hundreds of soldiers as if he was acting as a leader.

 _"Impossible, he was there since the 2nd Great War and the old Soviet-Afghan war? Just how old is this person? Is he immortal or something? How?"_

As Chifuyu continues to be shocked, she looks through the documents in order to try to find the answers.

Most of the documents contained information about him creating the GRU and KGB but one particular document caught Chifuyu's eyes.

It was military document from the Germans documented way back in 1941.

Thanks to Chifuyu staying in Germany for years, she knew how to read and speak German and started to read the entire document.

She learned that this document contained information about Human experimentation to create super soldiers to win the war.

Chifuyu was disgusted and furious about what the German scientists did to the subjects, especially that contained Human experimentation, which detailed much gruesome methods and tortures that they used on them.

All 200 test subjects died from the Human experimentation except one person who was successful and the name of that person was under the category success on the document.

It was none other than Hans Günsche Sarashiki.

After Chifuyu was done reading and analyzing all the documents and pictures, she was frustrated that she was getting more questions than answers.

 _"Why does he look same since the 2nd Great War and how is he still alive to this day? What kind of human experimentation was this? Why did he switch from Germans to Soviets? What was his involvement with Soviet-Afghan war? How did he met the Sarashiki family? Just how old is h_ e?"

As Chifuyu realizes she was going nowhere with this, she decided stop and massaged her head for stress relief.

 _"I guess I'll find the answers eventually..."_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**


	12. Chapter 9 (Chapter 34, 35, 36)

.

.

.

.

(GEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENG)

An ominous blaring sound rang around the room, soon the white room started turning black.

"TABANE! What is happening?"

Chifuyu frantically went to Tabane.

"Someone is interfering with the system."

"What!?"

Chifuyu's became very worried.

"They are trying to rewrite the system."

"Do what you have to do to get him out of there!"

Chifuyu screamed at Tabane.

"Right!"

Tabane frantically tried all means that is possible to save Ichika.

(Ichika…..)

Chifuyu clenched her fists so hard that they bled.

(What is happening, someone is actually hacking my system. No one is capable in hacking my defenses unless...)

Tabane's expression became grim.

(Scene Change)

(HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

The crystal being appeared from above the academy is the one manipulating the [Core Equilibrium Engine].

(Your memories, Ichika Orimura, are very interesting.)

Its crystal wings spread open and its eyes glowed sapphire blue.

(Ichika Orimura, I will show you the truth that you seek.)

(Scene Change)

Outside of the machinery district, Hans was standing by the door that was closed, listening to everything that was happening.

"..."

As Hans stood by the door in silence, he looked up to the ceiling and felt an ominous presence that was above top of the academy.

"..."

Hans slowly walked away from the machinery district while slowly disappearing into a thin air.

.

.

.

.

[Byakushiki] and [Kurokishi] turned back when they heard Ichika's cry.

"Why you!"

[Kurokishi] lunged forward towards the woman and swung her black broadsword at full force.

(CLANG)

But the woman stopped the powerful swing with her hand.

(FLASH)

[Byakushiki] appeared behind the woman and thrust her sword forward.

(CLANG)

The same result happened, [Byakushiki]'s swing was effortlessly thwarted by the woman's hand.

"Heh!"

The woman tapped the swords of the two knights. [Byakushiki] and [Kurokishi] were thrown away, but both stabbed their sword on the ground and recovered.

"You'll pay for that!"

[Kurokishi] surged forward and swung once again but it was again deflected.

"HAAAAAAAA!"

[Byakushiki] appeared from above and performed a downward smash.

(CLANG)

But the crystal wing suddenly sprang out of the woman's back and threw [Byakushiki] away.

"Don't get ahead of yourself!"

[Kurokishi]'s broadsword glowed intensely, then the black knight unleashed a running torrent of black energy.

"Hm!"

The woman stopped the raging force with her index finger. The raging force slowly froze until it shattered.

(CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK)

[Byakushiki] also unleashed a wave of white energy as she swung her sword.

"Hmmmm…."

The woman caught the wave and nullified it by freezing it until it shattered.

"You two are no match for me. You can't release your true abilities without the boy."

The woman's words made [Kurokishi] and [Byakushiki] growl in frustration.

"Ufufufufufufufu…"

Sensing the building frustration, the woman smirked.

(GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON)

She raised her hand and a giant crystal blade formed quickly.

"What'll happen if he dies here?"

[Byakushiki], [Kurokishi] and Setsura widened their eyes in fear.

(ZIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING)

The giant blade suddenly flew forward, heading towards Ichika.

(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM)

A big explosion erupted as the blade impacted.

"Oh?"

The woman revealed an interesting face when she saw the two knights joined forces to protect their pilot.

"…."

"…."

[Byakushiki] and [Kurokishi] are standing in front of Setsura and Ichika, crossing their broadswords to block the giant ice blade earlier.

"Amazing, but you two are fighting a pointless battle. Without the boy, the two of you are nothing more but harmless things."

The woman's words made the two knights flinch.

"Hehehehehe, well as tempting as it may be to torment him more but… I still have tasks left before I do that."

The crystal wings of the woman slowly wrapped around her and then she started to vanish. But the woman left a few parting words for the two knights.

"Heal the boy, I still yet to enjoy giving him the greatest pain."

A sinister laughter then followed those ominous words.

"..."

"..."

[Byakushiki] and [Kurokishi] lowered their guard as the presence of their enemy disappeared.

(Scene Change)

(Fufufu... i can't wait for the day to happen.)

As the crystal being eagerly giggles to herself, she failed to notice a powerful presence up until now.

(!)

"..."

When it turned around, it saw a man seemingly floating on the air and the crystal being immediately recognized who it was.

It was the human that surpassed all of these pathetic worthless humans expectations.

(He managed to get behind me undetected)

The crystal being was slightly surprised to say at least.

"..."

As Hans was staring at the crystal being silently, the crystal being saw his feet and finds out how he was seemingly flying in a thin air.

(I see, he's kicking the air at such extreme force and speed with both of his feet simultaneously that it creates a visual illusion that he's "flying"...)

 **(Song: Dragon ball Kai 2014 OST - 28. Reviving Majin Buu)**

The crystal being was very excited to test his power.

(I am eager to test your power human... oh wait, i can't call you human since you're the "Strongest Creature in the World" right? HAHAHAHAHA!)

After the crystal being teased and mocked Hans, it seemingly disappeared from sight but in an instant, Hans moved his head to the right to dodge a crystal spike that was coming behind his head without looking nor turning around. The crystal being then reappeared in front of Hans from distance and launched furious rain of crystal swords.

"..."

Hans dodged most of the crystal swords and punched and kicked away the ones that he couldn't invade due to his tall and big figure but then suddenly disappeared from its view.

(!)

The crystal being was caught off guard when Hans kicked the air with an extreme force that caused a sonic boom and instantly launched towards itself and punched it in the face. The crystal being got launched away from the force of Hans's punch before finally stopping on its track.

(Not bad... that actually hurts)

The crystal being seemingly smirked as it saw that the surprise attack that it launched was a success.

"..."

Hans noticed his other hand was struck by a small piece of crystal spike and started to freeze his hand. Hans knew that the moment he struck the crystal being in the face, it launched a barely noticeable small piece crystal spike and struck his other hand.

"..."

As Hans saw his hand slowly being frozen and started to spread to his arm, he started to vibrate his hand at extreme speed.

(?)

The crystal being was curious as what he was doing but was in shock that not only he melt the ice and broke it, but also saw a large amount of heat and smoke coming from his hand.

(He vibrated his hand at such extreme speed that the friction of the air around and his trapped hand caused extreme heat, which it caused the ice to melt.)

"..."

The crystal being continued to be impressed at his feat.

(Impressive...)

"..."

As Hans continued stood in silence, the crystal being slowly fade away into thin air.

(As much as i want to continue, i have some task i have to take care of...)

"..."

Hans stood still as the crystal being continued to disappear into thin air.

(We shall meet again...)

When the crystal being completely disappeared from his view, Hans stared at the space where the crystal being was before finally disappearing as well.

 **(Stops at 1:00, song slowly fades away)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

(Scene Change)

Morning in the IS academy.

"Hmmmmm..."

Chifuyu woke up from her sleep.

"I have to wake up early. Come on Ichika, time to wake up."

But Chifuyu found that Ichika is not beside her. Chifuyu searched the bathroom but he wasn't there. At first Chifuyu thought that Ichika is just hiding, so she checked every place in her room that Ichika could hide in but she found not a trace of Ichika. She started becoming worried, then she saw the door of her room open.

"Oh no..."

Chifuyu could only think of the worst. She hurriedly dressed and frantically ran out of her room and looked for her little brother.

"ICHIKA!"

(Somewhere in the academy.)

"Where am anyway?"

The little Ichika wander to the edges of the island and is now hopelessly lost.

"I just wanted to wander around this place for a bit before nee-chan wakes up but now i'm lost and if I don't get back right away, nee-chan will get angry."

As Ichika started to whimper, he bumped into someone and fell down.

"Ouch!"

Ichika rubbed his butt from pain and looked up to the person who he bumped to.

"..."

Ichika saw a very tall man with white hair and red eyes with a hat with the green overcoat with dark green pants while wearing boots. Little Ichika then stood back up and apologized to Hans.

"I'm sorry mister! but i'm looking for my nee-san, do you know where she is?"

Hans was a bit surprised that little Ichika did not feel intimidated by his presence and needed help from him (All of the little kids he met so far whether in orphanages or other kids with parents immediately cried when they saw his frightening presence).

Hans was also a bit confused why Ichika became this but then realize that it might've to do with the crystal being interference with Tabane's machinery.

 _nods_

"Thank you mister!"

After Hans picked up little Ichika and put him on his shoulder, Hans couldn't help but break smile and affectionately ruffled his hair from his innocent, kind and bright smile.

As Hans walked towards back to area where Chifuyu was, Ichika talked to Hans.

"Mister, can you talk?"

 _shakes_

Hans shakes his head implying that he can't talk

"Why can't you talk mister?"

As Ichika was curious why he couldn't talk, Hans pointed at his throat and shakes his head.

"Awwww, i'm sorry mister. From now on, i'll be your guide!"

When Hans saw the determination of little Ichika, he couldn't help but chuckled from Little Ichika's cute and innocent act.

(Few seconds later...)

Both Hans and little Ichika that was on Hans shoulder was walking back but they bumped to someone who's looked similar to Chifuyu.

"Chifuyu-Nee!"

Ichika hurriedly dropped from Hans's shoulder and ran towards the girl and embraced her.

Ichika thought that he is hugging Chifuyu, but unbeknownst to him that he is hugging Madoka.

(What the?)

Madoka was a bit confused of the situation.

(Is this...Ichika? But it's impossible for him to turn back into a boy.)

As Madoka was embraced by Ichika, she instantly saw where Hans was and saw that he already disappeared from sight.

 _He's gone..._

Madoka was slightly glad that he was gone since she feared for Hans power and his feat that happened at the invasion of IS academy.

When Madoka looked back at little Ichika, she couldn't be fooled since she recognized Ichika's presence right away when he turned to her. And last night she saw Tabane Shinonono making her entrance in the academy again.

(All this fits together then. That rabbit probably screwed up in her experiment and turned Ichika into this. But...)

Madoka revealed an evil smile.

"...This isn't so bad at all.

(Scene Change)

Hans was walking through the hallway of IS academy doing his job as a bodyguard/security guard.

"Good morning Hans-San"

Both of unknown IS academy girls greeted Hans while he greeted back with a nod.

While walking through the hallway continuously, Hans got a call from the intelligence agency from the Russian Federation.

"..."

Hans picked up the call and heard a desperate panic from the member of the intelligence agency and told a devastating news to Hans.

"Mr. Hans, something terrible has happened! Your personal Spetnaz members and the base has been..."

"!"

After finishing hearing what the member of intelligence agency told him, Hans immediately opened the window on the hallway and jumped. While he's still in the air, Hans kicked both of his legs, causing him to launch in the air away from IS academy at extreme speed.

(Scene Change, unknown amount of minutes later)

Former base of Hans's Special force.

 **(Song: Dragon Ball Super OST: The Earth's Fate)**

Hans finally arrived at his former base and landed from the sky.

When he saw his base completely in a huge snowstorm and became a frozen world while it was completely destroyed.

He was in complete shock.

As he continued to walk across the ruined frozen base, he saw some of his members lying down frozen dead and became even more shocked.

He couldn't believe his base was completely annihilated

"cough cough..."

When he heard the cough of someone who was still alive, Hans turned around and immediately ran to the source of the sound and saw the person that was half-frozen and barely alive.

It was the former vice-commander, who's not the Commander of Hans's Special force, Sofiya

Hans kneed down and picked her up with both hands and tried to warm her trying to cover her with his overcoat.

When Sofiya weakly opened her eyes, she saw Hans trying to warm her, she was relieved but at the same time felt shame and regret.

 **(0:27)**

"C-commander-H-Hans..."

As Sofiya called his name weakly, Hans tried to make her hush by making her body closer to his body so she can get warmth even though he knew she was already too late.

"C-commander... i-i'm sorry, it was all of sudden... o-our b-base was completely f-frozen and e-e-everyone was d-dead. I'm s-sorry that w-we were too w-weak"

Sofiya continued to talk weakly to Hans.

"W-we are a-all grateful w-when you t-took all of us when w-we were in o-orphanage. We all t-talked about h-how great you were and... how w-we all l-loved you."

 _Sofiya had flashbacks where she was a kid and saw Hans first time where he took her and others for adoption._

"We didn't c-care about the a-age differences, we didn't care about it at all. We a-all concluded that we w-wouldn't m-mind sharing you."

 _Sofiya also had flashbacks where she and others were laughing, blushing, and felt appreciations towards Hans during their meeting._

As Sofiya was getting weaker and weaker, she shed a tear before finally passing away.

"My d-dream was s-someday, to start f-family w-with you with our c-child."

 _Sofiya final flashbacks were an image of her and Hans in a family setting while having 2 children._

"I love you... Commander Hans"

"..."

As Sofiya arm limped from Hans's hand, Hans stood up while holding Sofiya with both of his hand.

 **(0:55)**

 ** _WHOOOOOOSH BOOM BOOM BOOM CRACK_**

When Sofiya died, Hans released his massive aura and immeasurable amount of killing intent that swiped away the snowstorm and killed all types of plants and insects in the ground that was buried under the snow while creating massive consecutive crater underneath his feet.

Inside, Hans felt so many emotions going through his mind. Outside, he had veins on side of his head while having an intense look on his face.

Hans released all of his power and let out his massive killing intent leak across his base eventually leaking to outside world.

"..."

 **(1:09)**

(Scene Change)

'''''!'''''

When the prodigy was meeting with the matriarch, Izanami Orimura, they instantly felt shivers and terror from an unknown.

"W-what was that?"

While the prodigy was confused and terrified what that was, Izanami was in silence while slightly shivering and sweating from the power from certain "creature".

 _"...that dog..."_

 **(1:22)**

(Scene Change, unknown location)

"..."

As Tatsuya was looking elsewhere in silence, Miyuki was curious what her husband was thinking.

"Dear... are you all right?"

"..."

Tatsuya turned around and looked at his wife for few seconds and then replied back.

"It's nothing"

While Miyuki wasn't fully convinced but decided not to ask further, Tatsuya was a bit curious about who managed to pissed **him** off out of all the people.

(Scene Change, unknown location)

"...?"

In a castle, a certain man who is the Patriarch of Orimura family sensed someone familiar and became worried.

"...Hans-san?"

(Scene Change, IS Academy)

 _shivers_

Unknowingly, Chifuyu instinctively shivers in fear from a cold chill while she was looking for missing little Ichika.

 _"What was that...?"_

She then look outside of the window teacher's hallway and became worried.

 _"I have a bad feeling..."_

(Scene Change, Madoka's room)

 _shivers_

Madoka felt shivers ran down her spine.

Little Ichika saw Madoka became a bit fearful and became worried for her.

"What's wrong, Madoka-nee?"

Madoka snapped out of her daze and replied to little Ichika.

"It's nothing, it's just a bit cold in here."

As Madoka covered her blanket with herself and little Ichika, she thought about it for few seconds.

 _"Was it just my imagination...?_


	13. Author's Note 2

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating on this story for a while, this is usually my main focus but** i **got food poisoning last weekend and had to be in the hospital D:**

 **Anyway, I** **updated some of the chapters such as proofreading and adding extra into the chapter so that it do** **esn't** **feel lackluster nor it flows with the story.**

 **(Exampl** **e: I add** **ed parts wh** **er** **e Hans and Laura int** **eractions and th** **eir** **r** **elationships b** **etw** **e** **en th** **em** **will b** **e d** **ev** **elop** **ed furth** **er in th** **e story and will b** **e important in th** **e futur** **e.**

 **Also be sure to check out the vsbattl** **ewiki** **profile! Unicorn Gundam made this profile and worked pretty hard on it and** i **entered and edited some of it. Be sure to leave review what you guys think of it.**

 **I'm also currently working on the next chapter as we speak.**

 **On** **e mor** **e important chang** **e** **is that Hans's s** **econd wolf form (th** **e full wolf form will b** **e unlock** **ed lat** **er in th** **e story inst** **ead of b** **eing unlock** **ed alr** **eady).**

 **I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


	14. Chapter 10 (Chapter 40 of Truth be Told)

**Sorry for being gone for so long guys! I've been busy with school and stuff that** i **couldn't work on this story much. I've been doing it little by little per day when** i **had time. Anyway, it's finally finished and oh boy is it really long. I didn't realize it till** i **saw the word count. Anyway, enjoy!**

"..."

The Sun was rising from in Russia.

In the outskirts of the ruined base that's now cleared from the snowstorm, Hans stood still in front of 15 graves on the hill where he spent an entire day creating graveyard and planted flowers for each grave that were part of his Spetznaz members.

He remembered each and every one of them which it were written their names on each of the graves.

Emilia

Rozalina

Liliya

Natalya

Anna

Veronika

Diana

Eva

Irina

Margarita

Alexandra

Yuliya

Kristina

Olga

"..."

Finally, in the front of the 14 names that was 2 by 7 in the huge graveyard, there was lone grave that was in front of them where Hans was also facing.

Sofiya.

As he stared at the graves, he vividly remember each and every single one of them dearly, whether it was during lunch, training, private meetings, etc.

He also remember them having dedications like none before, training to be best and of the best and becoming a best secret IS pilot and soldiers for their country and for him.

He was proud what they become, but in an instant without warning...

They were gone from this world.

Hans was no stranger to death, for a man living for hundreds of years he saw death of his comrades, acquiescence, enemies and others.

But to him, the death of the recent event was different from others.

He lost his own children.

The children where he took care and raised all of them to be great people.

He saw what was like for parent to lose their own children, but for the first time, he experienced the pain himself.

 _Is this what's it like to lose your own children?_

He also realized why his sweet mother yelled at him with a tone of anger and sadness for first time in the past.

 _Is that why you were angry and worried at/for me when I joining the military and be live experimented lab rat, mother? The possibility of losing your son was just something that you wished it would never happened?_

When he finished his train of thought, he finally understood what's it feel with such emotions.

He felt emptiness, sadness, and most importantly

Anger.

The anger towards himself that he couldn't protect his own children and towards the certain SAIS culprit that caused it.

Even though his desire was to destroy and avenge the SAIS, Hans knew that it was not the right time.

His plans and mission always became first priority no matter what it was.

The plan to make Ichika grow and become stronger so that he can end the terror of Orimura clan once and for all.

As he stood up from his one kneeing position, he opened a box that contained 15 bouquet of flowers and started them each at their graves.

When he reached to Sofiya's grave, he put down the biggest bouquet of flower to her graves.

After he put down all the flowers, he stood up firmly and gave a strong salute to his members/children out of respect and saying farewell to them.

"..."

Hans saluted while standing still for few seconds before finally walking out of the graveyard and slowly disappeared from sight as the winds carried some of the flower petals away from the graveyard.

(Scene Change)

"This is indeed terrible news."

Inside of the Government of Russia, there was a meeting in the large room filled with many high officials ranked members, including the prime minister of Russia.

When they heard the terrible news about what happened, they were silent about it for few seconds until the secretary finished her report.

"According to the report, our intelligence detected an unidentified object was nearby the area of Commander Sofiya's base and lost all forms of visual and verbal communication with the base but next thing we knew, we had confirmation that the base has been destroyed completely."

After the report, the room started to get loud as the members murmured or talked to one another about this specific event.

"Prime minister, you opinion sir?"

When the secretary asked the prime minister, everyone turned their head towards him, waiting for his opinion until he finally answered.

"This matter of event will be private from the public and shall be further investigated until we find the identity of this unknown object and as for Mr. Hans..."

The room became silent when his name was mentioned.

"... he shall be left alone for his own good, as I believe he deserves to have his own private time due to this event."

After finishing his speech, the meeting was dismissed and everyone left the building except the prime minister.

As he slowly walked towards the window outside, he spoke to himself.

"I sincerely hope that you'll feel better... Captain Hans."

He closed his eyes as he felt empathetic towards his old captain, whom he served him back in the Afghanistan War.

(Scene Change)

 ***Boom Boom***

During the sunset, Hans finally reached the IS Academy and landed in front of the school gently to the ground without creating any craters nor cracks.

"..."

Hans started to walk to the entrance of the school, only to meet the principal of the IS Academy at the front of the door.

"Mr. Hans, You haven't been resting ever since you've been started to work. For rest of the day, please take a rest."

After the principal told Hans to rest for today, Hans nods his head and walked towards his room at his normal pace. The principal gave a sad frown when he was gone from his sight, knowing full well what happened to him.

(Scene Change)

The girls instead of going straight to their rooms, they decided to stay outside for a while and watch the night sky and discussed about the things that bothered them. The girls sat on the lawn outside the first year dorm. Also, each of them are nursing their heads that were smacked earlier by Chifuyu.

"(Sigh). Miss Orimura is pretty angry at us. Uuuuuuu! What if she forbids us from making any sort of contact with Ichika."

Charlotte started panicking as her imagination ran wild.

"Calm down, Charlotte. Miss Orimura isn't that petty, I'm sure she'll forgive us."

The girls couldn't help but feel a little bothered by Tatenashi's words. Dressing him up with clothes that clearly show their nearly weird fetishes is absolutely not a petty act.

"Onee-chan, what we did isn't something petty."

Kanzashi eyed his big sister.

"Oh! Sorry, I guess the latter part was entirely my fault. I just couldn't help it; Ichika is way too cute into those attires."

Tatenashi turned away as she covered her grin with her fan.

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

Houki, Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte, Laura, and Kanzashi blushed when they remember Ichika's expression when he wore those cosplay attires.

"Tatenashi-san is right; anyone who saw Ichika in those attires would probably do the same as we did."

Rin tried to justify their outrageous actions earlier.

"Y-Yes you're right !"

Cecilia added, wearing a slightly suspicious grin on her face.

"I have to admit, Ichika today is really cute….. But I still want Ichika to turn back to his original self. That strong and steadfast Ichika that I knew…. N-Not that I have anything against his current self!"

Houki started to fiddle with her fingers. The girls soon followed.

"I share your sentiment Houki, while I have to admit that my craving for this new image of Ichika is quite great, I would still prefer my wife's strong and mature image."

Laura said without any hint of hesitation. But the part of her words with "craving" on it stirred some suspicions from the rest.

"Me too, as much as I'm embarrassed to admit it… Ichika is the source of my strength."

Charlotte sheepishly covered her mouth while blushing.

"I-I'm the same as y-you Charlotte….."

Kanzashi also admitted the same revelation as Charlotte.

"Well, isn't your sister doing something to reverse Ichika's condition?"

Rin turned to Houki asking her about her big sister, Tabane Shinonono.

"…"

Houki's mood visibly sank like a rock in water. Rin regretted that she brought up the topic; she knew that that the topic about her big sister always has this effect on Houki.

"As much as I hate to admit it, I couldn't do anything more but hope that my big sister fixes this."

Houki's depression gloomed her face like a sky infested by storm clouds.

(Stomp)

"Ow!"

Rin's foot got stomped by Cecilia.

"You really don't have any sensitivity do you?"

Cecilia spoke only in a volume audible only to Rin.

"S-Sorry….."

Rin dejectedly silenced herself. A brief silence followed when they saw that Houki is really depressed but Tatenashi quickly came and cheered Houki up…..by tickling her.

"Houki-chan…"

Tatenashi's fingers crept on Houki side and started to harshly tickle the depressed Houki.

"W-What are…ahahahahaahahah…you….ahahahahahahahahaha…wait stop it…..ahahahahahahahaahah!"

Houki is now being wrestled by Tatenashi whilst tickling the poor Houki who is now forcibly being made to laugh.

"Onee-san doesn't like gloomy children."

Tatenashi tickled Houki even harder when she noticed that Houki's depression is still present in her eyes.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Houki is now crying due to extreme laughter.

The girls were just smiling at the scene but Laura who also experienced a different version of that tickling hid behind Charlotte like a child who saw a ghost.

Minutes later…

"That was terrible…"

Houki who finally lost her depression due to Tatenashi tickling, tried to recover her breathing.

"Well look on the bright side, you finally cheered up."

Charlotte gently patted Houki's back.

"There, Onee-san prefers her kouhai's smile rather than her frown."

Tatenashi opened her fan with the words happiness on it.

"That seemed more like torture rather than cheering up."

Rin mumbled to herself when she saw Houki's exhausted reaction.

"Any more than that and I would've fainted."

Houki said while still trying to recover her breathing.

"Onee-chan has some weird ways of cheering people up."

Kanzashi looked at Houki with a pitying look on her face.

(So this is why Ichika is so wary of my sister.)

Kanzashi sighed when she imagined what Ichika gone through when her big sister is still rooming with him.

"About what all of you said earlier, that you preferred the real Ichika over the current one. So this must mean that you don't want this then."

Tatenashi pulled several photos from her pocket and showed them to the girls.

"Wha!"

"That's!"

"Wait!"

"When did you!?"

"Unbelievable!"

"Onee-chan!"

The girls couldn't believe their eyes, in Tatenashi's hand are the photos of little Ichika wearing the different attires they forced on him earlier. From the fox costume to the dog cosplay.

"What a pity then I was planning to give each of you this but since you don't really want them, then I just keep them for myself."

Tatenashi gave the girls a teasing glance as she waved the photos like a fan.

"Tatenashi-san please give us a copy of those!"

Cecilia was the first one to react.

"No fair! You can't hog those all to yourself!"

Charlotte tearfully complained.

"Give me those records of my wife's adorable moments!"

Laura lunged at Tatenashi but instead kissed the ground when the bluenette stepped to the side to avoid the aggressive German.

"Onee-chan!"

Kanzashi pleaded her big sister to give them copies of Ichika's cute moments.

"I thought that all of you don't like the Ichika right now?"

Tatenashi again directed her mischievous glance at the exasperated girls.

"We didn't say anything like that!"

Houki raised her voice at Tatenashi.

"Don't be greedy and give copies of those photos!"

Rin also joined the party.

"Okay, okay, geez it's really fun to tease all of you."

Tatenashi giggled as she turned to the side.

(RING) (RING) (RING)

Tatenashi's phone rang.

"Who could this be?"

Tatenashi took her phone from her pocket and answered the call.

"Hello."

[Mistress Sarashiki, I bring news from the family.]

A feminine voice answered Tatenashi.

"At this hour? Okay what is it?"

Tatenashi's mood earlier is really light and happy, but when the messaged was relayed to her, Tatenashi's face started to become grim.

"Onee-chan…"

Kanzashi saw the ill change in her big sister's face.

"Okay, thanks."

Tatenashi ended the call, her mood is extremely grim.

"What is it Onee-chan?"

Kanzashi asked her big sister who is now very solemn.

"An intruder, an unidentified object hovered above the academy just two days ago and..."

 _I should just discuss the other one with only Kazanshi instead_

While Tatenashi slowly stopped and decided not to tell them the other news, the girls were visibly shocked at her words regarding the intruder.

"Intruder? What was it? And why haven't the academy detected it?"

Charlotte's face turned very worried.

"I don't know... it was detected by my family's headquarters just now. But whatever that is, it's only indication of presence is the mysterious drop of temperature in the atmosphere. Everyone did feel the temperature dropped on those past days right?"

Tatenashi's face grew even more worried.

"Could it be an IS just the same as..."

Cecilia couldn't finish her words.

"I don't know but I'm hoping that it's not. Anyway i haven't got the confirmation yet but this news is very unsettling, especially with Ichika's current condition."

Tatenashi looked at the girls; her face is now filled with anxiety.

"What's more unsettling is when the accident with Ichika happened, 8:45pm just yesterday, the intruder was present as well in that same exact time."

The girls now looked really worried.

"Are you saying that the intruder is the one responsible for turning Ichika into a child!"

Laura could help her voice from rising.

"If that is so then the one it's after is..."

Houki paled.

"Let's not jump to conclusions yet, it won't be good if we worry ourselves too much, but we can't be lax either. We can't let our same mistakes repeat this time."

Tatenashi sighed and then smiled to diffuse the heavy atmosphere.

"Well maybe we should go back now; Orimura-sensei might execute us if she finds us here."

At Tatenashi's prompting the girls silently obeyed and stood up.

"Well we better go back."

When Houki, Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte, and Laurawaved goodbye at Tatenashi as they parted ways toward their room while each of the girls carried really heavy confusion in their hearts, Tatenashi stopped Kanzashi and put her hands on her shoulder with a serious face.

"Kanzashi, I need to speak to you privately."

Kanzashi, surprised by the fact that her older sister asked to speak her privately with serious manner, was taken back due to the fact that Tatenashi never asked her privately before.

"O-okay onee-chan"

Both the sisters walked away to a hallway that was empty where they can discuss privately.

(Few minutes later...)

"W-what? Is that true, Onee-chan?!'

Kanzashi was shocked and mortified to hear what happened, Tatenashi was also grim as well.

"Yes, the same unidentified intruder that was here two days ago also attacked one of the bases at Russia, but the victims of the attack were Hans-Sama's Personal Spetznaz group..."

Both Kanzashi and Tatenashi remembered all 15 special force members they met and when they did, they saw them as strong soldiers who were skillful enough to compete with other Mondo Grosso competitors.

The mere thought of 15 strong IS users to be wiped out by one unknown force terrified them.

"I can't imagine how Hans-sama would feel right now onee-chan..."

"..."

After staying silent for few seconds, Tatenashi thought of an idea.

"Why don't you go cheer him up?"

Kanzashi looked back up to Tatenashi with surprised expression

"e-eh?"

"Unfortunately, I have to go to do not only my duty as the president but also do a report about that unknown intruder to the principal."

"H-how do cheer him up onee-chan? I don't know how I can do it..."

"You just gotta be confident in yourself and besides, you'll figure it out eventually."

As Kanzashi became flustered and shy, Tatenashi smirked and took out the fan saying "confidence".

"Well, i gotta go now and good luck! bye bye~!"

Tatenashi turns around and left the hallway, leaving a flustered Kanzashi, still figuring out what to do.

(Scene Change, midnight)

"..."

As Hans organized his room and his bed, he continued to stare at the window outside while wearing comfortable pants with white tank-top.

In his mind, he was still continuously having flashbacks the times where it includ _ed_ Sofiya and others.

(Flashback)

 _"Commander Hans! What do you think of this?"_

 _While Hans was walking through the hallway of his base, he saw Anna walking from the other side, showing Hans a beautiful dress to impress him._

 _"..."_

 _After few seconds of silence, Hans nods his head in approval and showed a small smile to her._

 _[It looks good on you]_

 _Anna interpreted his facial expression and knew what he was saying._

 _"Yay yay! Commander Hans likes it!"_

 _While celebrating in her head, Anna formed a small_ blush in _her face._

 _"A-anyway, Commander Hans. I have to go now,_ i'll _see you later!"_

 _Being shy and embarrassed by Hans's complement, Anna fast walked to opposite direction._

 _"..."_

 _After she left, Hans turns around and walked the direction that he was originally going._

 _(Another Flashback)_

 _sob sob..._

 _During midnight, Hans was walking the huge hallway of his members' room and heard a faint sobbing in one of the room. He stopped at the location of the sound and when he found out it was Irina's, Hans softly knocked on the door._

 _knock knock_

 _"!"_

 _Surprised by the knocking, Irina walked towards the door and spoke in a weak and tired voice._

 _"W-who is it?"_

 _Seeing through the camera from the door, she saw that it was Hans at the door._

 _"C-commander Hans...?!"_

 _"..."_

 _While Hans was standing near the door of the room, Irina was standing behind the door and covering her face trying her best not to cry any further_

 _Despite having an emotionless expression, when Hans saw the state of Irina, he instantly became worried._

 _"C-commander Hans... I-it's nothing to worry about! I was just cutting some-"_

 _Irina tried to_ gave _a fake smile to not to worry Hans, but Hans knew she was lying and he wasn't taking that for an answer._

 _Having seen enough, Hans entered Irina's room._

 _"C-commander Hans! Wait-"_

 _As Irina tried to stop Hans, she stepped on a beer can, which caused her to lose balance and trip._

 _Instinctively, Hans turned around and caught her._

 _"!"_

 _"..."_

 _Surprised and flustered by her savior, Irina blushed and stood back up straight_

 _"T-Thank you, sir..."_

 _"..."_

 _After catching her from fall, Hans looked around her room and saw it was a total mess._

 _He saw the mirrors were broken, the walls had holes and cracks from impact, her belongings were everywhere on the floor, and so does many empty beer bottles, but Hans saw the something that alerted him._

 _He saw a knife with some dried blood on it._

 _Instantly, Hans grabbed Irina's arm and checked both of her wrist that was covering from her pajamas with long sleeve and saw that her left wrist had scars from the cuts._

 _"C-commander Hans..."_

 _Feeling despair, hopelessness, and disappointment at herself, Irina couldn't help but look down on the floor in shame and sadness, thinking that Commander Hans was both angry and disappointed._

 _"..."_

Hans, _felt with great worry, sat down with Irina on her bed and tried to not only figure out what was wrong but also comfort her with a gentle touch on her shoulder._

 _Irina also sat down with Hans on her bed, trying to contain herself from crying any further but when she saw Hans's worried expression, she started to cry again and told him what happened._

 _"C-commander Hans, I..."_

 _(Few minutes of talking later)_

 _Hans found out that Irina's caring grandpar_ ents _were murdered by an unknown Russian crime syndicate and took everything from their home, including kidnapping her little brother, which caused her to break everything in anger and drinking away her sorrow. She also started to cut herself to commit suicide but failed many times._

 _Understanding of what happened, Hans embraced her lovingly and caring like any parent would help their children._

 _Assuring Irina that he's here and it's okay to let it all out, Irina couldn't hold it anymore and sobbing loudly on his chest._

 _"(Sob)"_

 _"WAAAAAAAAAAA! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

 _Irina clung tightly to Hans and he embraced her tightly, consoling her of her sorrow, anger, and frustration._

 _After crying for a while, Irina's both mind and body became exhausted and fell asleep on Hans._

 _"..."_

 _"zzz..."_

 _Seeing that she's asleep peacefully for few minutes, Hans gently moved her to the bed and put the blanket on her._

 _"..."_

 _Hans stared at Irina with caring and worried expression for a few seconds before finally disappearing from sight, planning to do what needs to be done._

 _(Scene Change, unknown underground location)_

 _At the unknown underground location, there was an unknown crime syndicate responsible for raiding homes and stealing and kidnapping everything that's valuable or young kids/teens and selling them to human traffickers._

 _"Ahahahaha! The last home we raided had so many valuables and riches, those old farts didn't stand a chance! Right boss?"_

 _"You got it! Seems like we hit the jackpot today!"_

 _Sitting in one of the tables, there was a boss sitting at the big table and eating luxurious food with 30 of his members._

 _"Tomorrow, we're selling the boy with rest of the kids and all of the jewelry! We're going to be stinking rich boys!"_

 _"YEAH!"_

 _Feeling that it's the best day ever, all of the members and the boss drank and ate the food in front of the kidnapped boys and girls who were serving them food and drinks with shackles on their wrist and feet._

 _One of the big mean but dumb looking members suddenly looked at one of the young girls and grabbed her by her head with lecherous expression._

 _"Hey, boss! I'm starting to get_ really bored _, can I take her?"_

 _While the girl was terrified and was about to cry, the boss smirked and gave his permission._

 _"Go ahead but don't break her too much, we need her alive to sell her at a good price."_

 _The girl, scared for her life, tried to run away but the man grabbed her arm and licked her cheeks with a knife pointing at her._

 _"Now now, don't you run away now young girl, I'll treat you real nice tonight if you behave~"_

 _Disgusted and angered by the sight of it, an unknown young strong boy with short blonde hair with green eyes confronted the man with bravely._

 _"You stop that! Let go of her now!"_

 _The man who was grabbing the girl looked at the boy with irritated and annoyed expression and kicked the boy out of the way._

 _"hmmm?! Who do you think you are!"_

 _"Arg!"_

 _The boy got hit by his kick and fell back to the floor._

 _"I'm also starting to get annoyed by you brat! By the time I'm finished with her, I'm going to beat you senseless to the point you wished you were obeying us!"_

 _While the boy was breathing heavily, the man looked back at the terrified girl she was grabbing on by her hair._

 _"Now, where were we?"_

 _When he was about to rape this girl in front of everyone, including the terrified and mortified young kidnapped kids, the young boy cried out._

 _"No, stop it!"_

 _As the boy tried to attempt to stop the man, there was a loud bang h_ _eard_ _from the outside of the door. The boy felt the bull_ _et whizzed_ _by right next to his head and next thing they knew, there was a huge bullet hole in the guy's arm that was grabbing the girl's head._

 _"AHHHHHHHHHH!"_

 _Crying from pain, the man lets go of the terrified girl and fell down from pain while grabbing his own wounded arm._

 _Shock_ _ed by what happ_ _en_ _ed, a_ _ll of th_ _e crim_ _e m_ _emb_ ers immediately _b_ _ecam_ _e al_ _ert_ _ed and point_ _ed th_ _eir guns_ _at th_ _e door._

 _"Who's th_ _er_ _e?! Show yours_ _elf!"_

 _Aft_ _er f_ _ew s_ _econds of sil_ _enc_ _e, th_ _e door finally op_ _en_ _ed to r_ _ev_ _eal who it was._

 _"..."_

 _They saw a huge man with green Greatcoat with its neck-guard constantly turned up and an M43 officer's cap emblazoned with the Soviet symbol, with trousers are a darker shade of green and wearing boots._

 _When they saw the man, they immediately knew who it was and became terrified._

 _"I-it can be! The monster of Russia!"_

 _"The devil!"_

 _"Demon!"_

 _As the members murmured to each other, the leader also became terrified but slightly lesser degree._

 _"Silence! They are just rumors and not true! That's just impossible, there's no way in real life that's possible."_

 _"..."_

 _As Hans stood in silence, the leader then smirked and laughed maniacally._

 _"No one messes with us and get away with it! Get him, boys!"_

 _""""HA!""""_

 _After they threw a grenade below Hans's feet and exploded the boss and the 30 members started to shoot at him with the bunch of pistols, SMGs, and assault rifles while the terrified young slaves got down and covered their head while laying down._

 _As they kept shooting at Hans, the dirt and smoke started to kick in even further and covered Hans location even more._

 _Thinking that he's already gone beyond the point, the leader signaled to stop shooting._

 _"Heh, he must've been very stupid. Those rumors were false after all!"_

 _"Heh heh heh..."_

 _Feeling satisfied and relieved, the members started to laugh well._

 _But that came to stop when the smoke cleared away and saw the man standing with no wounds whatsoever._

 _"W-wha-?"_

 _One of the members couldn't finish his word as his head was instantly decapitated gruesomely as the figure grabbed his head and ripped it with one hand by a swipe._

 _When they saw the half-wolf, half-human form of Hans growling at them while grabbing the decapitated head, they instantly became terrified and started to shoot at him wildly._

 _"AHHHHH!"_

 _"WHAT IS THAT THING?!"_

 _"SHOOT IT SHOOT IT!"_

 _"KILL THAT MONSTER!"_

 _As they were shooting at him, Hans dodged and caught bullets with extreme speed in an accurate manner so that none of the kidnapped kids were hit nor hurt._

 _When the lights were destroyed by a stray bullet, Hans instantly killed every single crime syndicate members, including the leader in a brutal manner way._

 _After the leader was killed last, the smell of blood reeked across the room and the kids were all terrified due to the dark room and the smell of blood._

 _Hans, who can smell and hear accurately, grabbed all the kidnapped kids, including the ones who were in a jail cell and ran away from the unknown underground place._

 _(BOOM!)_

 _After getting all the kids and stolen valuables to safely outside, Hans activated a bunch of C4's planted at the underground and destroyed it completely._

 _Seeing all the kids in bad shape and unconscious but safe and sound, Hans texted and contacted his members and the police to notify that the kidnapped kids were found and safe._

 _While waiting for them, Hans covered all of them with his green overcoat so that they don't get cold from the winter._

 _(A few minutes later)_

 _After the Russian police and his Spetznaz team members arrive, all respective parents who were with them reunited with their missing kids who had just woken up._

 _All the parents who were reunited with the kids were happy and crying that their children were all right and safe._

 _The blonde hair with green eye boy saw someone he recognizes and ran towards to Irina._

 _"SIS!"_

 _"IGOR!"_

 _Irina, crying with joy, also ran to her brother and hugged him tightly._

 _"You're okay, i'm glad, i'm so glad..."_

 _"I'm sorry that I worried you, sis..."_

 _Both Irina and Igor hugged each other and never felt wanting to let go each other._

 _"Sis, both grandpa and grandma were..."_

 _"I know..."_

 _Feeling sad and missing them dearly, Igor started to cry_

 _"Sniff sniff..."_

 _"There there..."_

 _While Igor cried on Irina's shoulder, Irina comforted her brother as best she can as she was also saddened by both of their grandparent's death._

 _"..."_

 _As the other Spetznaz members get a bit teary and smiled at the reunion scene between Irina and Igor, Hans was approached by the chief investigator that was also watching the touching reunion._

 _"Mr. Hans... the terrible crime syndicate has been one of the most wanted group in this country and not only you caught them, but also saved all the kids from a terrible misfortune, the police and the citizens here thank you greatly for your contribution."_

 _When all of the police members bowed 90 degrees in respect, the parents and grandparents of the kidnapped kids also bowed and approached him with appreciation._

 _"Mr. Hans, thank you so much for saving my son..."_

 _"We are grateful for saving my daughter."_

 _"How can we thank you?"_

 _"I pray constantly for God to rescue my children... god answ_ _ered my prayer by sending you..."_

 _As the parents thanked Hans and shake his hands and bowed to him etc, Hans stood in silence like he normally does with emotionless expression but deep inside, he was not used to getting praises and thanks with such sincerity and appreciation, not just ass kissing._

 _Standing from the other side, Alexandra and Margarita saw the scene happening and giggled a bit_

 _"Commander Hans looks like became a hero now don't you think?"_

 _"He seems to be not used to this, fufufu!"_

 _After most of the parents thanked Hans and left with the police, Irina approached Hans to thank him but everyone was caught off guard what she did after._

 _"Commander Hans... Thank you."_

 _"...!"_

 _'''''''!'''''''_

 _Irina approached Hans and kissed him on his lips._

 _As Igor and other Spetznaz members were shocked and speechless to this event, Hans in other hand was surprised by her action._

 _Realizing what she just did Irina blushed and looked away shyly while Hans went back to his emotionless expressions he always had._

 _"..."_

 _While Irina stands awkwardly as Hans was staring at her, the other Spetznaz members became a bit jealous and stared at the scene between them._

 _''''''...''''''_

 _Witnessing all of this, Igor smirked and teased her older sister._

 _"hehehe, Sis loves Mr. Hans!"_

 _Panicking, Irina blushed and looked at his brother with embarrassed expression._

 _"W-w-w-w-what are you talking about?!"_

 _"Then what was the kiss that you gave him?"_

 _"a-ah, that was..."_

 _As Igor was continuing to tease his older sister, he was approached by the girl that he tried to save when they were slaves._

 _"u-um..."_

 _The girl approached shyly to Igor and he recognized who she was and replied back friendly._

 _"Hi!"_

 _Taken back from his strong positive optimism, the girl muster up the courage and spoke to him._

 _"b-back then, you tried to save me, I just want to say thank you!"_

 _When the girl bows down to Igor, he was taken back and replied back with panic._

 _"I-its all right! I just do what's right, you don't need to bow!"_

 _As the girl finished bowing, she looked back to Igor. After long fidgeting and awkwardness the girl had for few seconds, she musters up courage again and went up closer to Igor and kissed him._

 _"!"_

 _''''''!''''''_

 _"..."_

 _While receiving an unexpected kiss from the Igor, all of them who was watching had surprised expression except Hans, who was seeing the scene with his usual expression._

 _"..."_

 _After the kiss was finished, the girl blushed furiously and ran away shyly to her parents while Igor stood shocked and stunned from what just happened before f_ _inally Realizing what happened, Igor blushed like a bright tomato._

 _Having to see the entire scene, Irina smirked and started to tease his brother back as an act of revenge for teasing her earlier._

 _"Well well, What do we have here...?"_

 _Startled by her sister, Igor replied back with panic while he was still blushing._

 _"I-it's not what it looks like!"_

 _"Oh? Then why did you seem to enjoy it~?"_

 _Seeing that Irina and Igor laughing, teasing, and spending time with each other well, Hans looked at both of them and slightly smiled at the scene that was happening to him._

 _After all the Spetznaz members escorted all the children and parents back to safely, Hans and others went back to their base with exception of Irina as she wanted to spend time with her brother at his place._

 _Seeing that all of them left, Irina and Igor walked back to his place through the snowy weather._

(Flashback Ends)

"..."

As Hans continued to stare at the moon from the window, he heard a knock on the door.

 _Knock Knock_

When he approached the door and opened it, he saw nervous Kanzashi standing in front of him.

"umm... H-Hans-sama, may i come in?"

"..."

Hans nods his head and lets her come in his room.

After entering the room, Kanzashi noticed that his room is same as any other instructors room, nicer than the students.

"A-ano..."

As Kanzashi fidgeted and panicked trying to figure out a way to help Hans get out of depression, Hans knew what her intention was and came up to her and pat her on the head.

"Eep!"

Startled by his hand touching her head, Kanzashi shyly looked up at Hans and saw that he smiled towards her.

Feeling warmth and compassion from Hans, Kanzashi became more comfortable around him.

"..."

Hans, continuously patting Kanzashi, broke out of his sadness and found happiness once he saw one of his precious family member trying to cheer him up. After seeing Kanzashi, he knew that at this point in time now...

 _He needs to protect his rest of his family now from "th_ _em"_ _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Holy mother of god, is this the longest chapter that I've ever done? Jesus Christ! I hope that y'all enjoyed this one. Let me know in the private message or review! All Criticisms ar** **e welcome!**


	15. Chapter 11

**(Song: Dragonball Super - Jiren's Power Unleashed (HQ Recreation))**

 _(Northern Kyoto, Hidden location of Orimura Family)_

 _In the lurks in the shadows, hiding in the misty forest of the mountains, there was a giant beautiful castle that resides in the northern region..._

 _except it was covered with fire and blood across the area._

 _With many screaming and killed in battle against few monsters that lived in the castle._

 _The bloodiest event that was recorded in history: "The Collapse"_

 _Event where the 10 lower houses rebelled against the main family, the Orimura family._

 _And one single man was watching the massacre and destruction by the high rocky cliff of the mountain._

 _"..."_

 _Sitting down at the rocky cliff, Hans was watching the entire event in silent as the night wind gently blows towards him, causinghis greatcoat flutter and his eyes shine like a red star._

 _"..."_

 _Hans saw that the both Orimura family and the entire 10 lower houses was evenly matched for a while but once he saw Izanami, Shizuka, Minazuki and Shiori stepping out to fight..._

 _He knew it was all over._

 **(0:25)**

 _Within minutes, he saw the members of lower houses get shredded or killed instantly. Destruction and the battle became more and more destructive and bloody, which led to even more fire spread throughout the castle, even some of the trees in the mountain. Any normal person watching this event would've gone either crazy, unconscious, or traumatized for rest of their lives._

 _"..."_

 _Hans had no interest of anything whether or not it was related to Orimura family, his family, etc. Just like Tatsuya, he did not interfere with anything that they do and let the younger generation handle it on their own, but the real reason why he was here is to not let this battle affect the outer place of Kyoto, where the civilians and others resided._

 _He could not let innocent bystander get in crossfire of the battle nor be affected from their battle. If he sees that the battle gets too close to the city, he will prevent that happening._

 _...even if he had to possibly eradicate the entire Orimura family himself._

 _"..."_

 _In the corner of his eyes, he saw young girl who was running away from the castle while holding the unconscious boy with the aid of a woman who looked like Izanami._

 _Once they reached the gate, he heard the woman stop at the gate and told them to run far away and quickly as possible._

 _With that, the girl that was holding the boy ran out of the castle and went towards through the forest, where it was the direction to the city._

 _Hans knew full well that they were offspring of Izanami, but he saw the desperate and fear look of the girl that was running away; hence letting her run away._

 _But that was not the main reason why Hans let them pass._

 _The moment he saw the unconscious boy, not only Hans saw he looked extremely similar to Izanagi and Tatsuya, but the huge insane potential that he had._

 _Hans knew he was the key; The Key to end the terror of Orimura family once and for all, where Izanagi failed to do._

 _"..."_

 _While he saw the girl running away through the forest, Hans saw that the 4 sisters were heading towards to the direction that she was running away._

 _Seeing that they'll get to close to the city if they chase her, Hans stood up from the rocky and and disappeared from sight, trying to prevent them passing the entrance gate of their castle._

 _(Scene Change, after Izanami beat Nobume in battle)_

 _The 4 sisters, who lost control of most of their sanity, ran towards the entrance gate at extreme speed, they abruptly stopped after sensing a massive power source that was slowly increasing, slowly approached them from outside._

 _As the shadowy figure gets closer and closer to the entrance gate, the entire mountain started to shake like an earthquake._

 **(0:48)**

 _''''''''!''''''''_

 _Everyone who was involved in the collapse, stopped instantly after they sense the immense power and earthquake that was still happening. Many were shocked and terrified of the unknown power that came out of no where._

 _Nobume, who was lying down watching the shadowy figure walking towards her masters with heavily injured state, shook in terror and shocked what was happening as she saw the pure power radiating from the being._ _She couldn't believe that the pure power radiating from the being was causing the entire Kyoto to shake like an earthquake._

 **(0:57)**

 _"The entire mountain... No...! The entire Kyoto is shaking!"_

 _From the city of Kyoto, people started to panic from an unknown earthquake that was happening out of nowhere._

 **(1:01)**

 _As the figure approaches closer and closer, she saw something that was beyond her comprehension._

 _She saw a tall figure with a military greatcoat with soviet symbol hat, that was a full humanoid wolf growling at them with bright red eyes._

 _"What is... that THING?!"_

 _While seeing this thing walk slowly towards the gate, she also saw the 4 masters standing still with even more terrifying demonic face, seemingly leaving what sanity they had left._

 _When the figure finally arrived, it released a loud and terrifying roar that was going across the entire castle._

 _The sheer loudness and the shockwave that was from the roar caused the prodigies to cover their ears in pain while the rest of the lower houses were killed or knocked unconscious._

 _While the 4 Matriarchs stood still with insane demonic looks on their face were seemingly unaffected from the roar, Nobume. who was watching while lying down from heavy wounds, shielded her eyes with her arms while barely trying to look at both of them._

 _"What... What power!_

 _Never in her life, she had seen anything that powerful in her life. She couldn't believe there was something that was stronger than Orimuras._

 **(1:13)**

 _After Hans stopped howling, both sides stood still and stared at each other for few seconds._

 ** _"KUKUKUKUKUKU..."_**

 ** _"Grrrrr..."_**

 _While Izanami was demonically laughed and Hans growled like a wolf, both the 4 matriarchs and Hans started release all of their power, causing craters and shockwaves around their area. When reached at the peak, the 4 matriarchs power together were seemingly equal to Hans._

 _The sheer power around them caused the fire to spread even more and causing craters and destruction across the castle and some parts of the forest._

 _ **(1:25)**_

 _(Scene Change, Chifuyu running away with Ichika)_

 _"?!"_

 _Chifuyu, while running, was abruptly stopped on her track and turned around to the power sources that were coming from._

 _"What... is that?"_

 _Terrified of the unknown source of power, she was also terrified of her mother and 3 aunts power that was seemingly demonic and powerful as well._

 _Seeing that her main focus was Ichika, Chifuyu turned back and kept running towards the city._

 _ **(1:37)**_

 _(Scene Change. back to Hans and 4 matriarchs)_

 _All the 4 matriarchs started to stand in battle position, preparing to attack the strongest creature in the world._

 _Hans simply stood still with same position, looking at them with his bright red eyes, prepared to counterattack any attacks that they'll throw._

 _Then, the 4 matriarchs seemingly vanished from sight, but only Hans saw them and kept track of them._

 _When he saw that all 4 of them were attacking him together from different directions, Hans howled and started to retaliate as well._

 _The battle began._

 **(Song Ends)**

(Scene change, Hans's room)

"..."

As the early morning sun shined at Hans's face from the window, he started to wake up from a dream.

A dream from the past.

After sitting on his bed in silence for few seconds, Hans got off the bed and started to prepare himself for today.

He started to take shower, brush his teeth, and then wear his uniform, which all of the clothes were same exact copy of each other.

Finally finishing wearing his clothes, Hans looked outside of the window and saw little Ichika and the 5 girls sneaking around the academy to go outside.

Raising his eyebrows, Hans was curious why they were trying to go outside of academy as Ichika wasn't allowed to go outside of academy due to his... recent incident.

Just in case that something doesn't go wrong, he started to follow them in extreme speed without anyone noticing him, seemingly disappeared from sight.


	16. Q&A Part 1

**Hey guys! This isn't a new chapter but to answer questions that all of you guys have! I'm really surprised that this story got some support and lots of you are encouraging me in Private Messages and have questions for me! I just wanna say thank you for all of you for supporting me. This story was indeed inspired by super long fanfiction called Infinite Stratos: Truth Be Told by I'mherepresent (He stopped uploading more 2 years ago, sad ;-;) I legit thought this was going to be kinda shitty story since English is not my first language but you guys loved it, including my other stories! I appreciate all of you that love this story. This is just going to be answering questions that you guys have cuz it was quite a lot. I'll try to answer them about the questions you guys had about this story :D**

 **Q1: Why do you skip a lot from chapter to chapter with your story and truth be told story? It's kinda hectic to go back and forth**

 **A1: I only include parts where Hans would be in the story. Hans isn't the main character in this story, he's a side character. Ichika is still the main character in this story. I understand it's hectic but it's so that i'm not stealing i'mherepresent work. So whetever you read my fanfiction, just read that story and my story in smooth transition! I included the chapter where Hans is included.**

 **Q2: Hans isn't an OC and isn't a modified werewolf, he's a character from Hellsing.**

 **A2: I know that he isn't a modified werewolf and a character from Hellsing; however the way i've made him is different hence he's considered an OC. Although he retain same personality, his power and history is a bit different. For example, he does have high speed regeneration (if his arm gets cut off, he can grow a new one instantly) but does not have that intangibility where he becomes a mist. His history does not correlate with Hellsing story. In this fanfiction story, he was an experimentation from the Nazi Germany from WW2 and became the only survivor. His DNA was altered with the Wolf DNA; hence becoming a "Werewolf" and retaining biological immunity, so he's immortal. He's just someone that has monstrous speed, power, and wolf-like transformation.**

 **Q3: How exactly strong is Hans in this story?**

 **A3: In terms of power level hierarchy; Hans is equal to Tatsuya, the grandfather of Ichika. His power was also equal to the 4 Matriarchs: Izanami, Minazuki, Shizuka, and Shiori back during "The Collapse". Currently, his power is equal to 3 Matriarchs: Izanami, Minazuki and Shizuka. This is due to the fact that the Orimura's have limitless potential of growth. The only person who defeated Hans was Izanagi.**

 **Q4: Did Hans founded the Sarashiki family?**

 **A4: No, during his time in the Soviet Union, the Sarashiki family found him more or less. Hans became attached to the family and became one with them. He found them very likable compared to the Orimura family. One of the little girls that Hans first took care of became the matriarch of the previous generations. Due his stature of the title "Strongest" and immortality, Hans basically became the representation of the Sarashiki's. The Sarashiki family itself was founded way before Hans was born.**

 **Q5: When Chifuyu escaped with baby Ichika, did she ever notice Hans was there or knew who Hans was at his time of the Academy?**

 **A5: No, Chifuyu made Ichika her priority so she really didn't paid attention what was happening at the Castle during "the Collapse", she only felt their power. Chifuyu still doesn't know who Hans really is (Hans is really good at masking his power) and still is suspicious about him. All she knows is that he's from Russia who is an experimented soldier, works with the UN, and the Russian Government with many secrets so far.**

 **Q6: Will the battle between Hans and the previous Orimura generations be shown later in the future?**

 **A6: Of Course! I gotta figure out the previous generation names first so that i can write them (unless i gotta come up with them, idk).**

 **Q7: What's the relationship between Tatsuya and Hans, don't they despise each other?**

 **A7: Not exactly, since they are both equal in power, they more or less respect each other's strength. Hans continued to find Orimura weak and boring until he fought Tatsuya and Izanagi later in the timeline. He was actually happy that he found someone who could give him a good fight. Tatsuya may be evil and despise most things but he considers Hans as his rival.**

 **Q8: Did Hans ever fall in love or any of the girls fall in love for Hans whether its in the past or the present?**

 **A8: Hans did have lots of girls, especially the female Sarashiki's, falling for him but he typically rejected them. The Sarashiki elders really wanted him to get married and produce powerful offsprings but Hans didn't really budge at all. BUT he did fall in love with one woman long time ago. That woman was Miyuki Orimura, who later became the wife of Tatsuya Orimura.**

 **Q9: Will there be lots of involvement regarding Laura since she's related to Hans?**

 **A9: Yes, later in the series, Laura will be one of the important character in the story. She'll be lot more involved or be in screentime compared to the original story of Truth be Told.**

 **Q10: If Hans is so powerful, why don't he destroy the entire Orimura family himself?**

 **A10: Hans may be an absolute monster but he isn't invincible. His presence himself makes an equilibrium balance between the Orimura Family and him (also the fact that Ichika isn't ready yet of course). Hans also has same ideal as Tatsuya, he really doesn't interfere with the current generation unless it involved with innocent civilians. Besides, If Hans marched in and tried to Orimura family, Tatsuya won't be pleased about it and he would try to step in and try to stop Hans. Then, he would be have to worry about the 3 Matriarchs and Tatsuya himself. He's not gonna with with both of them there and he would have to worry about the prodigy's too. They themselves are strong enough to wipe out most of the fighters. Hans going in trying to destroy the entire Orimura family himself is basically like shooting himself in the foot along with his family and the humanity itself.**

 **Q11: I've noticed that some of your scenes and the songs are similar to Dragon Ball Super and some of the scenes from other animes. Do you do that a lot?**

 **A11: Yeah i do! As you see with some of the scenes you see, they are referenced to some of the scenes that you might've seen from different anime! I do this sometimes and the scene that references from different anime is the scene where i find really epic and amazing! Be sure to notice the references in the future chapters!**

 **That's all the questions answered for now! There are some questions that's still unanswered but i'll answer them when i have definite answers for them! I'm still rereading the Truth Be Told story again because it's been a while that i've read them. I'm actually writing the story as i read it at the same time. Again, thanks for all your support guys! I'll see you guys in the next chapter**


End file.
